In Omnia Paratus
by NicoleMarie87
Summary: ON HIATUS...Logan gives Rory a tour and Rory and Steph bond a little more because of the guys.
1. Default Chapter

I would like everyone to know this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. After becoming slightly obsessed with the show because of Logan this idea popped into my head. For a few years now I have been writing stories, this one being my fourth. I never actually intended to write this one out, only to keep it in my head and to just add to it there until I came upon this site then I knew I had to write the story and share it since it seemed to be screaming out to me. On another note I'm not actually a writer, in school I sort of stink at the subject because I'm not that creative at coming up with ideas-only when I'm writing something I love/like do I get somewhat happy/into. And if there are any grammatical errors I do apologize I will try and fix them with Word. Lastly, I'm sorry I know you want the story to start but it's the first chapter and I just need to get everything out, this is mostly a Rory/Logan fanfic because as I said previously I'm slightly obsessed with Logan. So after reading other stories I would like to say please read and review (which is what I think RR means). So enough of me talking and on with the story!

BTW- I haven't decided when exactly this takes place. I know it's after the Life and Death Brigade event but that's as far as I know.

DISCLAIMER-I do not own anything that is related to Gilmore Girls much to my own disappointment. Although owning Logan for a bit would be just lovely! )

-

"Hey, Ace," Logan said coming up from behind Rory.

"Hey, Logan. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Rory asked pointing to her books scattered across the table.

"Yeah, I see. How can you stay in here?" Logan asked looking around the library. "Doesn't it give you the creeps-I get the creeps," he said with that famous smile.

Sighing, he already exasperated Rory and it hadn't even been five minutes. "No, it's a good place, Logan," she said as if talking to a little kid, "It lets me have peace and quiet to study." Then looking at him added, "Most of the time."

After a moment of silence Rory got tired of waiting for Logan to answer her first question of what he wanted. "So, what is it? I need to get back to this sometime," Rory said temper a little flared, which quickly cooled off with the site of that famous smile, only he could pull off. _I don't get it_, Rory thought. _I'm a rational person. How can he make me do that-just stop being mad at him like nothing even happened?_

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts when Logan decided that she had calmed down enough to ask her. At first he wanted to mention how cute she looked mad but he thought the better of it, seeing as how she would get angry again and possibly tell him no. "Ace, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know," Rory said slowly and cautiously, "Probably studying after my ritual Friday night dinner with my mom and grandparents," Rory told him. Then an after thought hit her. "Why?" she said even more cautious and now suspicious.

Logan gave her a smirk and a look of fake confusion and disbelief. "On a Friday night you are going to have dinner with your family and study afterwards? How boring, Ace. Where's your freedom and sense of fun?"

Realizing how it sounded, Rory looked down at her books scattered across the table. He was right but Rory would never admit it or else she would never hear the end of it. She was studying now and tomorrow she would be studying again after a dinner with her family.

_How lame_, Rory thought to herself.

But not to show she thought he was right, Rory shot back. "If I do recall my 'sense of fun,' as you so neatly said it, was left at the bottom of that seven story building I jumped off of with you. My sense of freedom on the other hand is just where I want it- I can choose to do whatever I like even if I choose to study or eat dinner with my family."

Ignoring Rory's glare, Logan just shrugged. "Suit yourself. I just thought that maybe you wanted to do something with me tomorrow."

_Is he asking me out_, Rory asked herself_? No, he can't be. This is Logan Huntzberger, the Playboy of Yale. Logan can't have any feelings like that for me, can he?_

Pushing the thoughts aside, "I can't Logan. I have a mandatory presence at my grandparent's house and my mom would shoot me if I left her alone with them"

"So, I'll take that as a yes then."

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? I can't."

"Well, you could if it wasn't for dinner," Logan pointed out, "And if that's all it is then I'll take care of that." Seeing Rory was going to say something, Logan covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't worry about anything, Ace. I've hot you covered be ready tomorrow with a packed bag. You can travel light; I'll have most things covered."

And with that he left Rory there stunned and again, he had the last word. Rory decided to stop thinking about it and get back to studying.

After reading the same paragraph three times and still not be able to remember what it said, Rory decided to just pack up. _What's the point of studying if I can't get anything don't with **him** on the brain? What exactly was that all about? I told him I couldn't and he says no problem, I'll pick you up tomorrow._

With an inner sigh, Rory grabbed her stuff and headed for Brantford. At least finals are over, she thought, now I can enjoy winter break without any mandatory studying.

Rory stopped abruptly. _Logan is right_, she thought walking again. _Why would I be studying if break is coming up and all finals are done?_

Rory shook herself_. I only do it because I want to be ahead. Who can blame a person for wanting to know stuff? Hell, I'm just a brainy geek, that's all._

Not paying attention to where she was going, Rory ran into something solid. "Oh, I'm sorry," Rory started to say then realized who it was. "Finn. Hello Colin. Nice to see you again."

"Colin, how does this lovely young lady here know me? I don't think I've met her before." And then jumping for joy Finn added, "Introduce us, please?" he said prolonging the 's' sound.

With another sigh from Rory she said, "Finn, you already know who I am. How many times do I need to introduce myself to you?"

"Yes, Finn. Don't you remember? Miss Gilmore, here, is out number one favorite reporter!" Colin told Finn.

"Ah," Finn said, his face the expression of recognition, "I do remember. How could I forget such a lovely face…"And with a smirk of his own, "And such a lovely body." Finn took Rory's hand and kissed it.

Rory snatched her hand back and accused him of drinking too much.

"Ah, yes. One of my wonderful habits. Wonderful isn't it?" He asked rocking back and forth.

Wondering how he could do that being drunk and not actually fall backwards-or forwards for that matter, Rory turned to Colin. "So what you guys doing out here? I thought a party would have been on the agenda for tonight."

"Not before the event," Finn exclaimed.

Rory just looked at Colin for an explanation, knowing she wouldn't get anything good out of Finn.

"Well, the Life and Death Brigade is having their annual winter break social event. I thought Logan already talked to you about it," Colin added a little confused.

"Oh, so that's what he invited me to," Rory though out loud to herself complete comprehension on her face.

"Well, of course. What else would he be talking about?" Finn asked throwing his hands up, exaggeratingly.

"I don't know. He must pride himself on how vague he is…"

"Among other things," they all said and busted out laughing.

Seeing Rory's door the guys came to a halt. "Well my dear," Finn said trying to grab Rory's hand again but was too slow, "I hope we see you tomorrow at the _ungodly_ hour that is required for this event."

"Yes, Rory. We will be seeing you. So until then," Colin said giving Rory a salute.

Shaking her had, Rory got out her key and unlocked her door. The place was dark and not a sound was made. Rory dropped her stuff off next to her desk and turned on the light. Subconsciously she looked around her room and instantly noticed it wasn't as she left it. Hanging on her closet door was a long bag. But not any sort of bag-a bag that held clothes, expensive clothes. Walking up to it Rory noticed the paper taped to it.

Confused, Rory read out loud:

Ace,

Wear this tomorrow when I pick you up at 7. Until then.

Master and Commander

Rory was fuming again after reading the note. She opened the bag expecting to find a ball gown or something to that effect but instead found a pair of jeans and a silky blue top that would defiantly bring out her eyes.

_Why would Logan drop off clothes like this if it was a Life and Death Brigade event? Those are the classy, ball gown kind of event not jeans and a top kind._

Still fuming and completely confused, Rory went to Paris' room and went in not bothering to knock. "PARIS!" Rory screamed. "Are you awake? If not, wake up!"

Paris just mumbled something about noisy roommates and being asleep then pulled the blanket over her head.

Not having any of it, Rory pulled the blanket all the way off and Paris sat straight up. "Good you're awake," Rory commented as if nothing had happened.

"What is wrong with you, Gilmore?" Paris yelled.

Waving the note in front of her face, Rory asked, "Has anyone gone into my room since I left? I found a nice, little, and costly addition to my wardrobe with this taped to it."

Now wide awake, Paris snatched the paper from Rory and read it, telling her that she had seen no one go into her room but then she had been watching t.v. for sometime then went to bed. "Who is Master and Commander?"

"Logan."

"You mean Huntzberger? Why is he leaving stuff for you in your room and picking you up at 7?"

"I don't know why he left it," Rory said throwing her arms up in what could have been described as a copy of Finn from earlier. "I told him I couldn't go either but he just twisted my words around. And it's not like I can use studying as an excuse because finals are over and break is here. And I found out from Colin and Finn it's an event for the Life and Death Brigade. Even Finn wasn't drinking-which pretty much says it would interfere with the integrity of the event."

"Well since it's a Life and Death Brigade event it must have something to it, especially if Finn wasn't drinking," Paris joked.

Just when Rory thought she had Paris figured out she changed and got even more confusing.

Not noticing Rory's confused state Paris went on without so much as a stutter. "Maybe for everyone's sake you should just go with the flow. I mean how much trouble can you seriously get into? I really hate to admit this but Huntzberger is right about you and your spontaneity. Well your lack there of," Paris added.

"I- I do to have spontaneity," Rory exclaimed. "I jumped off a building, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Paris said pulling the covers back up to her face and laid back down. "And let me remind you that it was Huntzberger that convinced you to do it. Now let me sleep."

Now calmed but even more confused as ever by the last thing Paris had said, Rory went back to her room and got ready for bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

-

Logan laid in bed thinking about what the next Life and Death Brigade even was going to be like. Sure the last one with Ace was good but he didn't realize exactly how good it would be. Jumping off that make shift building, he didn't think she had it in her to do it but pushing the right buttons he got her to. Just thinking about it made him smile. Hopefully with this event it will be even better. Logan didn't know why he wanted things to go even better but he did and it made him confused-something he wasn't used to. Pushing the thought away for another time, Logan turned over and tried to sleep.

-

Okay so a cliff hanger but I didn't know how to end it! Any thoughts about what you think would be much obliged and I have a question, a poll of sorts for all the readers because I can't decide what to do…

Should Rory and Logan go into the no strings relationship first or should they just be oblivious to what they feel and then realize it with much help from their friends and decide they should try dating? Much help is needed on that question I don't know which to choose!


	2. 7 AM and only ONE coffee!

Chapter 2- 7 AM and only ONE coffee!

Rory dreamt of a loud pounding noise as if someone was knocking on the door. Then she dreamt that Paris was yelling at her.

"Gilmore! I'm not your servant. Can't you ever get the door yourself?"

With a moment of comprehension, Rory's eyes flew open. It wasn't a dream, no it was all too real. Rory looked at her clock and saw that it was five minutes to seven. Had she been fully awake with multiple, large cups of coffee in her, Rory would have put the current time and the time on the note from the previous night together but as it was Rory was very sleepy and very COFFEE deprived.

Ignoring Paris and her yelling, Rory rolled onto her side trying to use the pillows as ear plugs and attempted to sleep. Not paying much attention to Paris, Rory missed the moment of silence before Paris said "Oh you. I thought you meant seven at night, not seven in the morning."

Logan actually chuckled. "If you did then I'm guessing she definitely did."

Paris saw him eye her roommates door. "Well, I'd love to stay and talk more but I need to get going. Although it sure would be nice to see Rory bite your head off for waking her this early."

For a scary second, Logan thought he actually saw a dreamy look cast over Paris' eyes. He pushed away the question of what that could mean. "Well that's what the coffee is for," he remarked with a casual shrug, showing Paris the Grande size coffee.

Paris smiled at the size, then at Logan. "That's it? You're going to need about five more of those. Well, see you around-hopefully," Paris added with a sneer.

Logan watched Paris close the door behind her and shaking his head,knocked on Rory's door before entering. It was just a polite gesture, one that he could use against Rory if she tried that angle for waking her up this early.

Logan sat on her bed and watched her. He silently laughed at her because she was still holding the pillows to her ears. After studying her features for some time Logan realized the grip on the pillows were loosening so he pushed the cup of coffee up to her nose and started to shake her awake with his free hand.

"Come on, Ace. Time to wake up. You should have been ready by now and I have a present for you."

Rory breathed in the wonderful aromas and looked at her clock. "Logan, why are you here? Don't you know what time it is?" Rory asked all the while trying to grab the cup that held her elixir of life.

"Yes, Ace, I do know what time it is. Do you? You should be ready to go, what happened? Your alarm didn't go off," he added with a smirk.

"No my alarm didn't need to go off this early because I just planned to go to my last class after I rolled out of bed. Logan for Heaven's sake," Rory said hitting her fist on her bed tired of him not letting her have her coffee. She held out her hand expectantly, "You had better give me the cup, either that or fear for your life, seeing as how you're keeping a Gilmore from hers."

Handing the cup over, laughing, Logan surrendered. "Alright but only because I do fear for my life."

Rory inhaled the first half in one gulp and sighed, leaning against the head board of her bed. "Now," she said, slowly drinking the rest of the coffee, "Would you care to explain why you are in my room so early in the morning?"

"I thought I made that clear."

Rory just sat there staring at him, not bothering to come up with a retort.

Logan laughed. "Alright, Ace. I see you're not a morning person." Logan stood up and grabbed the note and handed it to her.

She stared at it then read it, thinking maybe she had missed something but the note said exactly the same thing as the night before, or rather earlier that morning. She couldn't figure out what he was trying to tell her and she said so.

Logan smirked. He took the paper out of her hands and grabbed a pen from her desk and wrote something on it. Casually, he handed the new and improved paper to her.

Rory looked at it, and again read it out loud.

Ace,

Wear this tomorrow when I pick you up at Seven AM. Until then.

Master and Commander

"7 AM!" Rory shouted. "You never said anything about AM."

"I thought that was obvious, Ace," Logan said.

"Logan, you pride yourself on being vague. How could it have been obvious? I mean, I found out from Colin and Finn that it was a Life and Death Brigade event instead of finding out fromyou."

"Yeah, but Finn must have mentioned the 'ungodly hour.'"

"Well of course he did, but Finn thinks the afternoon is an 'ungodly hour.' And you know what, I agree with him, this is an 'ungodly hour!'" Rory laid back down and pulled the covers over her head even though she had had coffee already. "Let me go back to sleep."

Logan stood up, grabbed a corner of the blanket and pulled it right off the bed and threw it onto the floor knowing he would get it for doing that, but hey he needed to get her out of bed somehow.

"What is your problem, Huntzberger?" Rory yelled at him after sitting straight up in bed, while giving him the best death glare she knew.

"Come on, Ace, I'm doing this for you." Logan, taking a risk, picked Rory up and brought her out to the living room.

"Logan, you better put me down right now!"

"Okay, Ace, if you say so," Logan said and dropped her right where he was standing. But Logan wasn't stupid, he made sure that he wasn't standing on the hard wood floor, that there was at least a carpet or rug underneath him.

"Ouch!" Rory said as she got up rubbing her butt. "Why did you do that?"

"You said to put you down, that's what I did," Logan said with his best innocence act he had.

"Yes but I meant the normal way, not just dropping me on my ass!"

"You should really be more specific then when you tell someone something."

"Normally people don't go picking people up like you did and then take what I say so literally."

"You said 'right now' how was I supposed to not take that literally? You were kind of yelling in my ear so I thought that the present time was as good as any," Logan said with a casual shrug.

Rory just stood there speechless for once. _How could a person think like that?_ Rory thought to herself.

Seeing Rory just stand there, Logan took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "You're out of bed and obviously wide awake now. So take a shower and get ready. Don't forget to wear the clothes that I left last night. If you hurry up we might be able to catch up with everyone else." But Rory just stood there still speechless. She couldn't believe that a guy was telling her to do this. What was she to do? She couldn't decide so she just continued to stand there.

Logan turned her around to face the shower, "Come on, Ace, get moving," he said and to really get her going gave her a smack on the ass.

Rory turned around to glare at him but where Logan once stood was just the door. Rory wasn't having any of it, she wasn't going to let him tell her what to do, so she just sat down on the toilet lid with her arms crossed, the perfect picture of a child pouting.

"I don't hear any water running," Logan said and when he still didn't he changed his tactic. "If I don't hear you getting into the shower then I will skip the event all together and keep you here, as you so would like to be, depriving you of all _caffeinated_ products."

"Alright I'll get into the shower!" Rory yelled.

Logan just gave himself a pat on the back knowing how to get his Ace to move. _Wait his Ace, since when was Ace his Ace?_ Logan just shook his head clearing all thoughts that generated any confusion. After all, this is Logan Huntzberger. Any Huntzberger does not get confused, especially about women.

In the mean time he grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels seeing if anything good was playing so early in the morning.

Ten minutes later, Logan heard the water shut off and Rory get into her room. Giving her five more minutes to get dressed, Logan yelled to Rory, "Come on!They're going to leave without us."

Rory came out of her room, hair still wet and no make up on. "Now listen here, Logan. If you want me to go so bad then stop rushing me I could be half way done doing my hair if I didn't have to stop and yell back at you so leave me be and I'll be done when I get done!" And with that Rory turned on her heels and walked into the bathroom to do finish getting ready.

Another ten minutes later Rory came out all dressed with make up and hair all done, to a much relieved Logan. "Finally!" Logan yelled. "I never knew you were so keen on looking all pretty-not that you don't look pretty all the time, Ace."

"Well, I thought taking a little extra time to make myself look prettier would reward you for that nice wake up call you gave me this morning."

"Aw, thanks Ace, that was sweet of you."

"No problem."

As each of them smirked at each other someone was once again banging on the door. "Come on guys, I know you're in there," said Finn.

"Yeah, Logan, I thought you told reporter girl to be ready at seven. It's already after seven thirty!" Colin said.

"Don't they realize that the door is closed?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Logan stated matter-of-factly. _I mean come on, this is Finn and Colin we're talking about._

Rory just shook her head at this and opened the door as Finn's hand looked like it was about to start knocking on the door again. "You know someone could have been sleeping in here. Then what? With all that noise you were making, you would have woken up a deaf person."

Finn smiled at Rory. "Well if I have to be up at this hour, then all the deaf people in the _world_ will be up too!"

Rory just shook her head again. "You know if you didn't drink so much this hour wouldn't seem so bad," Rory commented softly, but not soft enough.

Finn gasped. "What has this fair maiden said? How could she ever _suggest_, even _think_ of not drinking 'so much?' In fact, we should be drinking even _more_!" Finn yelled out the door, making sure that someone had woken up.

Colin and Logan added in the shaking of the head. "Finn, you didn't even drink last night so you cannot act like getting up at this hour is so bad," Colin stated ever so causally and Finn just glared at him.

"So if everyone is good can we get a move on because where ever we are going I'm thinking that maybe a nap will be in order and," Rory said giving a look that said you had better, "Lots of coffee with extra shots of espresso," and with that Rory pushed the guys out the door so she could lock up.  
-

Okay so this isn't exactly how I intended to finish this chapter but it seemed a somewhat logical place to stop plus I feel extremely bad about not getting this chapter done quicker so that it could be posted at least within a week. I don't know how the other writers do it, writing chapter after chapter (long ones at that) and posting them in the same week. So yes now I have my dad's laptop and even though it is kind of old it still has a better keyboard than the house computer so I can write better since it seems that I can only think of things to say when I'm at a keyboard, weird I know. Well I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can but I won't make promises because I don't want to disappoint anyone.

Thanks for all the reviews. Every time I saw one in my mailbox I would just smile to myself and get all happy and fuzzy inside and let me tell you its great to feel fuzzy inside! Well thanks again because one would have made my day!

Lastly, I think I have decided now on how to go about Rory and Logan in this story. I'm not sure if Jess and Dean will be in here though. There might be a mention of them specially as seeing how Logan kind of knows who he is but I get frustrated by the mention of them (but I in no way mean that stories with them stink or anything like that I'm actually reading one right now with Jess and Logan) so anyways, to the readers:

jessandroryfan-thanks to hear that makes me smile, a hundred watt smile!

Emily (Canada)-glad you enjoyed it

blueyed18-thanks so much

Goomba-Ahhh the 'college experience,' yes I'm taking that into consideration. Well of course you don't know exactly where I'm going to go with this because its a surprise and we all know how Rory and Logan enjoy surprises. And let me just tell you that I luv your idea about the little controversy! If I put it into the story much complements and credit will go to you! Thanks again.

four51-Glad you think I'm doing great. At first I thought that I was just doing this for me and I thought that I didn't need reviews but once I got them then I thought hey it's nice to get some complements! Thanks so much for it and I hope I still have your attention even though this chapter took so long-way longer than I expected!

smile1-Thanks. I've read some of your stories and I really appreciate the review

rorgan fan-I've got an idea for what to do about rory and Logan and their relationship and that is always a possibility specially with his rep! lol well I'm not very creative either but I'm going to try and do my best.

Lex-Thanks getting it started was the easy part I realized, thinking of things to come next is easy too just the stuff leading up to those things is the hard part-if that makes sense! well I'm glad that you enjoyed Finn I wasn't quite sure whether or not I was getting the characters right or yes I guess that would be right about me too-even I would take a no strings relationship right now but it's too complicated in high school maybe next year in college well I didn't really understand what you were talking about Logan and then Tristan but I'm glad you like and thats cool that you want to beta(if I'm thinking correctly thats when you check over my work!)well we'll see if it works out

crissy-glad you were looking for more. I hope this was worth it

coffee-addicted-well hope this chapter was enough to keep you thinking it's worth it and by the way I luv the sn!

Well everyone this chapter took way longer than I thought and I am so very sorry for that, lots of things happened and I couldn't finish the chapter but I finally got it done so I hope you all enjoyed it! And by the way please let me know if you think I portray the characters correctly because if I don't would you let me know so that I can change it and give me ideas on how I should change it.

Wait for the next chapter and I will have more info on what's to come!


	3. Logan's Bad, Rory Devises a Plan

**riotgirllina-**I'm glad you like it! Here's the update and I hope you're happy with the Logan/Rory action here

**Agel15-**Glad you liked Logan's way of getting Rory up, I had fun writing that part and could have gone on but thought better of it. Ah yes, _the _Finn. What a character he is, he's fun to write too. And I guess you'll have to continue to wonder and wait and see where they're going. It's a surprise!

**Smile1-**Thanks so much the chapter was proving a problem for me that's why it took so long but I finally decided that enough was enough and I just wrote. A big accomplishment for me since I procrastinate like crazy even now I should be doing my AP bio work. I wasn't too sure if I was writing Rory and Logan, and for that matter all the characters mentioned, correctly.

**Author's Rambling-**Thanks guys for the reviews! They always put a smile on my face when I see that I have them and they really make me want to write faster, faster than the brain can comprehend really but that doesn't always happen. I hope this is long enough for you and satisfies your need for the story for a little but the next chapter is almost done I just don't know if I want to end it the way I have it. If the characters are out of character then I'm sorry but that's the way I need them to be and I can try and work on them if anyone has any suggestions on changing them, although I really wouldn't want to because thats the way the story is. Okay serious rambling here sorry. On with the story...

_**This starts right where we left off on chapter 2.**_

**Chapter 3-Logan's Bad, Rory Devises a Plan**

Logan laughed, Finn agreed, and Colin just smiled as Rory locked up her dorm and glared at them, especially Logan. "I mean it Logan-no I mean all of you!"

Logan stopped laughing, Finn shut up, and Colin's smile turned into a frown.

"You guys still don't understand a Gilmore without coffee and you had better hope that you never do, think World War II only add some of WWI and then the rest of the world's fighting, plus your worst nightmares come true and you have what a Gilmore is like without coffee after first," Rory said ticking off with her fingers while walking, "A night staying up, second finding someone could get into your room with every entrance locked, third waking up so early the birds aren't even awake yet, fourth being threatened to be deprived of _'all caffeinated products,'_ and fifth having to deal with you idiots so early in the morning, not to mention again not knowing where I'm going with the fore mentioned idiots!" Rory, getting so worked up, stopped ticking off her fingers was now gesturing wildly, arms going in every direction that the guys had to keep their distance unless they wanted bruises.

"Logan, man, give the girl what she wants, that's what I always say," Finn said, obviously needing to hint to other motives as always.

"Just get her coffee, Logan, can't you see she needs it," Colin said afraid for his life.

"After that little rant, not quite sure you're right, Colin," Logan said casually for all that he was worth. Ace had really did a number with that little speech but with the glares from the three of them he sighed. "Alright, okay, I give in. Not that I would of had much of a choice what with it being three against one."

"Smart. Knows when to give up," Finn said as he playfully pushed Logan.

The whole time Rory went on about a Gilmore without coffee and the moments after when Logan finally surrendered they had been walking to the limo that was parked, waiting for them to show up. They all climbed in after Rory, silently thinking it best to be able to see her at all times before she gets her coffee, not knowing what would actually happen that wasn't her usual peaceful nature.

Once they were all ready to head out, Logan told the driver, Frank, to head on out, specifically not mentioning any details as to their destination.

Just as Logan finished, Rory noticed that he had forgotten something very special and important. Rory rolled down the window that separated driver from passengers and whispered something to Frank, who nodded his head, and rolled the window back up.

"What you doing, Ace?"

"Well it seems to me that you are even denser than we all thought," Rory stated matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?"

Before Rory could explain, Colin answered. "The girl goes through that whole thing back there and nothing registered in that brain of yours?" Colin asked mystified.

"Yeah, man, I thought you had a way with the ladies?" Finn asked.

"It did and I do," Logan said. "It just so happens that after that little speech Ace gave I happen to think that Ace here could use a break on coffee."

Rory gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, in shock. Finn stared wide-eyed and Colin was ready to open the door and jump out, _in omnia paratus_ right?

As the limo pulled into a parking lot, Rory looked at Finn and Colin and smiled. She had been sitting next to Logan while they had sat across from her but she got up best she could and sat down in between them.

They closed the gap between themselves to hear what Rory had to say while Logan looked out the window seemingly uninterested. "You guys hold his arms and legs down while I search for his wallet. He's bound to have it somewhere on him and I will get coffee, only now it will just be an extra large amount at his expense."

"I like the way you think," Colin said giving Rory a smile.

"Thanks," she said and smiled back.

"So do I, but why do you get the wallet? I mean why can't I have it, I want the money!" Finn said in an exaggerated whisper for once making sure his voice was quite enough that Logan wouldn't hear.

"Well you could, but I don't think that you would want to actually search him which would mean really searching. I know you don't have problems with searches," Rory added before Finn could say something, "But I do think you would have a problem searching not only a friend but a _guy_ friend."

Finn closed his mouth as he registered the last part of what Rory said.

"There's only one problem," Colin said much to all of their disappointment.

"And what would that be?" Rory asked.

"This is a tight space," Colin said as if that explained everything.

"Uh, well, that's a good thing, Colin."

"Yeah, that way Logan can't escape," Rory said confused as to why he brought this up.

"I know but it's also bad." Colin sighed realizing they wouldn't understand unless he spelled it out for them. "Because of the tight space if Finn here grabs Logan's feet and I grab his arms it's all good for Finn, he can just sit on the feet but I can't very well sit on both his arms, only one at the very least, plus he can just pull them out easily. Normally I would go behind him and trap the arms behind the back but I can't do that, that would mean Logan sitting on my lap and I'm not about to let that happen-sorry Rory I rather risk your wrath than having one of my best friends sit in my lap-while I'm sober."

Rory laughed at the last comment made. "Okay well we need to fix this because we are here and I want my coffee!"

"And you shall have your coffee," Finn told her smiling.

"You know what to do?" Rory said all excited, yay she would be getting her coffee soon!

Finn smiled, all knowing to Rory. "You'll sit on him."

"I'll what?"

"You'll sit on him," Finn said again like Rory was deaf.

"I know what you said but I can't do that!"

"And why not it makes perfect sense," Colin added.

"Be-because...I just can't"

"Yes you can. If Colin grabs onto Logan's arms but he is still moving around too much even with me on his feet which let me add I find ridiculous-me sitting on someone's feet?"

"_Finn_," Colin said warningly tapping his wrist pretending there was a watch there.

"Right can't waste too much time here. Don't want to mess with the integrity of the event. Anyways, you will just sit on him to make sure he stays down, that way he won't be able to move around as much." Finn smiled at himself for the brilliant plan he came up with. "Okay so thats settled lets get a move on so reporter girl here can have her coffee."

"Wait!" Rory said trying to stop them. She couldn't do _that._

It turns out that Logan was unintentionally helping them out. When Rory turned around she saw that Logan had moved to the middle of the seat taking advantage of her leaving to go and sit with Finn and Colin.

Finn and Colin took their seats next to Logan and grinned at Rory. _Oh no. This is bad. What have I gotten myself into? Well, I just won't sit on him. Colin and Finn will have to be enough to hold him down, _Rory decided. _Yeah, right!_

They all nodded to each other in unison and as Rory crept closer, Colin grabbed Logan's arms as Finn went for his feet and without any concern just plopped down on them.

"You guys what are you doing!" Logan cried. "Finn get off my feet. Colin let go of my arms. Ace, what are you doing?"

"Well you see, Logan, at first you threatened me into the shower by keeping coffee from me, then you say you will give me coffee and you don't, so I thought I would take it into my own hands with the help of your friends here," Rory said pointing to Colin and Finn.

"Hey leave us out of this," Colin said.

Rory just smiled. "Now where is your wallet?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Alright, we can play the hard way," Rory said and started to search the jacket he had on but Logan was definitely playing the hard way, moving in every way that he could to get out of his restraints.

"Rory," Colin grumbled.

"Come on reporter girl, do it," Finn added.

"Do what?" Logan asked taking a quick break from moving then went back to it.

Rory looked at all three of them. _Damn him for being so strong and who knew a person could move so much in so little space!_

Rory sighed. She new she had to but she _really _didn't want to. "Do I really need to?"

"_YES!_"

Rory sighed again and decided to just get it over with and sat on Logan's lap, much to Logan's surprise.

"Ace," is all that he could get out.

"Shut up," she told him. Rory had searched every pocket in his coat but couldn't find the wallet and she knew what she had to do but again she didn't want to do that either. This was the real reason why she had said Finn couldn't search Logan. She had to _technically _go inside Logan's pants, although it wasn't the enjoyable time to.

Taking a deep breath, Rory grabbed Logan's jacket and pulled it back sticking her hand into his front pocket. The whole time she was muttering. "Can't believe that I'm doing this...I need coffee...do anything for coffee, Mom would be proud...totally embarrassing..."

Rory sighed, all the pockets that were left were the back ones, but Logan was sitting on them. "Colin, Finn, Logan needs to get up. His wallet must be in one of his back pockets."

"Well you're the one sitting on him," Finn reminded her.

"Yeah, well if I get off can you guys still hold him?"

"Uh yeah," Colin told her.

"Okay Finn and Colin get ready I'm getting off." Rory got off and Logan didn't budge. He wasn't going to make this easy for them.

"Get up, Logan," They all told him.

"No."

"Just get up, so we can go already," Rory told him.

"No way, Ace. You started it and I'm not helping."

"Started it? What are we five?"

Logan just smirked.

"Rory, I'll push him up but you need to wrap your arms around him and keep him close to you so that he doesn't sit back down and that way you can search the rest of his pockets," Colin said.

"Yeah, Ace. Search the rest of my pockets."

Rory looked at each of the men. "Remind me of how I got into this, again," Rory said mainly to herself.

"It was your idea," Finn said ever so casually.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Rory half-yelled putting her arms around Logan so that she could just get this over with once and for all.

"Hey, Ace. If you bend down and Colin lets go of me I can undo-"

"Stop right there!" Rory yelled. "Nothing is going to happen," Rory said catching the inuenndo.

"Most girls would love to be in your position."

"Well most girls you see have a negative IQ and can some how ignore your arrogance."

"I didn't know negative IQs were possible."

"Neither did I, that is until I met the _girls_ you hang out with."

"Alright, already," Colin said.

"This is taking way longer than expected. Rory just check his back pockets and lets go."

"Yeah, Ace. Frank probably fell asleep what with the sweet time you're taking savoring the moment."

Rory huffed and stuck her hands into both pockets not bothering to do one at a time. _Time management,_ Rory thought.

"Got it!" Rory screamed.

"Great!" Finn and Colin screamed. Colin let go off Logan's arms and Finn got off of Logan's feet, which had gone numb causing him to fall backwards on the seat taking Rory with him.

"Ace, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was say so. No need to go through the games, I wouldn't turn you down."

Rory looked around and saw that Colin and Finn had left to go into the small mini mart Frank had brought them to. "I don't doubt it. I bet you haven't turned a girl down in your life," Rory said climbing off of him. _Works out, _Rory thought as she felt his abs.

"Like what you feel, Ace?"

Rory just gave him a look over the shoulders as she opened the door to join the guys inside, waving the wallet back and forth so he could see it. She was halfway in when Logan called to her. "At least leave me something, Ace!"

Rory turned around and smiled, an idea coming to her. She walked back and stood in front of Logan and started to pull out all cash, credit cards, and whatever else he had stashed in the wallet. Then keeping all of it at a safe distance Rory handed the wallet back to Logan who took it confused.

"See, Logan? Now I won't have to worry about not leaving you anything because you still have your wallet," Rory told him patting him on the cheek then finally went inside.

Okay so I know in this chapter not a lot happens but I felt that it was pretty long already and I didn't want to get into anything else or the chapter would be twice as long. But don't worry I have plenty more for this story and I keep thinking up more ideas and I don't even know if I can fit them all in!

Like I said before I'm not really an author or a person who writes very well so my way of writing or lets say the way I end my chapters with not very much stuff happening, I'm sorry for that but in my head it makes sense to me to end it there so that's how it works. And I like to ramble and rant so when it comes to Rory and maybe Lorelai (don't know when/if she will be in the story) speaking those are some of my favorite parts to write.

I realized, after rereading this chapter I seriously don't know where it came from but that's okay. The whole thing where Rory gets Colin and Finn to help her get Logan's wallet was totally made up it just came out of my head! Hope you liked it!

Lastly R&R because I love feeling all happy and fuzzy inside, reading what you guys think-even if it's to criticize-the feedback is always welcome


	4. I Can Do Anything You Can DoBut Can You ...

**blueyed18**- I know I wouldn't mind sitting on Logan's lap either! Thanks for the complement. BTW I like your story, Arranged Marriage, it's great, but I think that you should continue it. It's been over a month and I'm still waiting for the next chapter. I hope the writer's block isn't too bad. Well anyways thanks for the review hope you like this next chapter.

**riotgirllina-**well I'm sorry you didn't quite like the last chapter. This next one doesn't really have much Logan/Rory but these few chapters are just fillers basically to help me get to the real point of this story, the event. Don't worry it should be happening soon, if not then I would get bored with the writing and I don't want that to happen.

**margo-**I hope this is soon enough! Because I thought I got this posted fairly quickly compared to my second post, which I think was pathetic!

**LivingintheOCsucks-**LMAO! I'm sorry I had to stop there or else the chapter would have been a story in and of itself and I didn't think that would be good. So here is the next chapter fairly quickly too! I'm so glad you love the story it makes me smile thanks so much. You're just wonderful to say that! Love your review.

**Rorgan Fan-**Thanks for the review and compliments on the chapter because I was somewhat disappointed in it because there wasn't much to it kind of like this chapter (which I'm sorry for) but I need to get this stuff out of the way so that the real fun can begin. Yes, I think that Rory will do anything for coffee and if she didn't Lorelai would be so unhappy with her-disown like unhappy lol-so even though Rory didn't want to do it she knew she would have to, just wanted to deny it like she usually does! And thanks for the on Logan. Sometimes it's hard for me to think of the innuendos and other times they will just pop into my head-most of the time when I'm not writing but with my friends so it can get hard to remember them!

**Gilmoregirl-**Thank you so much. Here is your much-needed update. I'm glad you love the story. I wasn't quite sure how many people would like the story at least the beginning of it with these semi-dull chapters (compared to the show and everyone else's great and amazing stories). Well enjoy the next chapter in In Omnia Paratus!

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER! **So for the sake of this chapter the story takes place after the episode where Rory and Dean break up and obviously the episode where Logan takes Rory on the Life and Death Brigade event. Sorry don't know the names of the earlier episodes with Logan so I needed to describe them for you and I don't know exactly the order either but there you go-at least I know somewhat where this story is taking place. The newer episodes are definitetly not in this story thus far.

**Chapter 4-I Can Do Anything You Can Do...But Can You Do Them Better?**

Rory looks at Logan, over her shoulder, when she enters the mini mart and gives him a smirk to match the one he always wears. With a great sigh of relief, Rory thought, _I can't believe I did that. Now I KNOW that the Three Musketeers are a bad influence._

Rory looked at the cash and plastic in her hand. She didn't even want to count the amount of cash she had on her. _Way too much is all that I know._ Stashing the cash in her pocket for safe keeping she checked out what kind of cards she was holding. _Of course,_ Rory thought. She was holding two platinum cards but looking at the third Rory was a little confused. _A debit? Why would Logan have a debit? That would mean a checking account; Logan's not the checking/debit kind of guy._

Pushing the thought to the back of her head for safekeeping and later pondering, Rory looked around the mini mart. It was a good place for what she was going to get with her new money. There were all kinds of junk food and yes, a coffee machine! Rory found Colin and Finn filling up cups of coffee, so she walked over to them.

"You guys are going to need about five more of those because I need at least seven more cups myself."

"Seven!" Colin asked shocked.

"Yes, seven," Rory said with a casual shrug.

"Wow," Finn said. "You're like me and alcohol only with coffee."

"Yeah, blame it on my mom and Luke."

"Who's Luke?"

"The guy that owns the diner and serves the best coffee ever."

"Oh."

"Well, I have everything that was in Logan's wallet," Rory said showing them everything but the debit card.

"Why don't you have his wallet?" Colin asked confused.

Rory gave a small smile. "Well...Logan asked me to leave him _something_ so I decided to leave him his wallet and making sure that I would still be able to give it back to him I just left it with him in the limo."

"Brilliant," Finn muttered.

"Well come on then," Rory said. "We still need to get some other stuff." Rory looked around the mini mart for a basket or something so she could put everything she needed in there but couldn't find anything.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, we got the coffee. What do you mean other stuff?" Finn asked, always the shockingly observant one.

Rory turned to look at the guys standing before her and smiled.

"Uh oh," Colin said.

"Uh, reporter girl, why are you looking at us like that?" Finn asked as both him and Colin started to back away from her.

Rory just grabbed both of them by the arm and led them up and down the isles until she found the one she wanted. "Don't worry guys. I just need someone to help me with carrying the supplies," Rory said as she started to pile on the junk food and candy.

"Supplies?" Both asked.

"Why would you need supplies? And what would these supplies be for exactly?" Finn asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sorry to disappoint you Finn, but these supplies are needed because I do not know where you guys are taking me and they are for eating not for anything you might be thinking."

"Oh come on, you can still eat 'em with what I've got in mind."

Shaking her head at Finn but still smiling, Rory had them follow her to the freezers. "Do you think ice cream would make it to where ever we are going?" Rory asked the guys trying to decide if ice cream was too much.

She didn't notice it because she was occupied but Finn and Colin both looked at each other. "Uh, not quite reporter girl," Finn said.

"Plus don't you think you have enough stuff here?" Colin asked.

Rory just shook her head again. "You have much to learn still, you can never, ever have enough. The more the better. And the less you have to go out then to get more. But I guess I don't need Ben _or_ Jerry."

They just laughed at her reasoning while walking up to the register to pay for everything. Rory looked for the coffee and noticed the guys had gone safe and went with an extra two cups. _Well at least they know that much about coffee._

Colin and Finn both stood there shocked when the total came to about fifty dollars.

"Do you plan on eating fifty dollars worth of junk?" Colin asked.

"No. I plan on letting you guys have some and Frank too. Maybe Logan if he's nice." Rory shoved the bags into there hands and pushed them out the door towards the limo.

"Finally! What took you so long? And what in the world did you buy?" Logan asked just as shocked as Finn and Colin were at the sight of everything.

Logan didn't even wait for a reply, sticking out his hand, "Ace, hand everything over."

"Why?"

"If you can buy this much with just food, I don't even want to know what else you can do with _my _money."

"Shows how much you know. I only do this with food." Rory got into the limo and asked the guys if they were coming.

Rory rolled down the window to see Frank. "Hey Frank? You want some food?"

"Oh no Miss. That's okay."

"No worries. I got plenty." Rory gave him some chips and a bag of candy. "Now you can continue to where ever it is that we were headed."

"Alright Miss and thank you."

"No problem." Rory rolled up the window, at least something good came of this.

Rory looked back at the guys and they were staring at her while she ate a cookie and had a sip of her coffee. "What?"

"Why would you buy all this? Ace, I think you have gone off the deep end."

"Like I said before I don't know where you're taking me and I wanted to spend some of your money after all I earned it!"

"Well can I at least have some of it? Considering it was my money that you used."

"Only if you say please." Rory looked at Colin and Finn. "Here you guys have whatever you like. Just don't finish the coffee until I've had more."

"No way."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Come on Ace." Logan said moving over to sit by her.

She just looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You're going to make me beg aren't you?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call it begging per se."

"It's begging."

"Fine I was going to, for once, save your ego but...yes I'm going to make you beg."

"Hmmm... if I didn't know any better I would guess that reporter girl was talking about something completely different," Finn said.

"Thankfully, Finn, you do know better," Rory said.

"Yeah man," Logan said leaning over Rory so that he was extremely close to her. With out her knowing since she was concentrating on how close he was that she could feel his heart beating, Logan reached over and took a sandwich she had bought. "See man, nothing to it," he said showing Colin and Finn the sandwich.

"Thanks, Ace." Logan said sending her a smirk and she sent him one of her own because she still had all the contents of his wallet.

"Your welcome." Then she realized what was in his other hand and she understood the smirk. He also got everything that she worked so hard, and can we say embarrassing, for. Then she checked her back pocket as he frowned while checking everything he got from her. _Yep she still had the debit card._

Logan gave her a shocked look but she just shrugged it off and went on to becoming the reporter. Pretending nothing happened besides him getting his stuff back, Rory asked, "So Huntzberger, where are we really going? You know I'll find out eventually."

"There's the Ace I know but you know that I can't tell you that. If I did, Finn, Colin, and I would have to kill you and where's the fun in that?"

"Well at least tell me how long this trip is going to be? Is it going to last the weekend again because I need to tell my mom that she has to face my grandparents by herself and I rather face a stampede of crazy zoo animals than my mom after I tell her that."

"Well no needs on confronting your mom because I already talked to your grandparents and told them you wouldn't be showing up for your Friday night dinner for a while and I talked to your mom also. Ace, I see you really do tell your mom everything. Limo Boy? I'm glad you talk about me but seriously why did you have to go into the Life and Death Brigade with your mom?"

Rory just sat there staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Ace, it's not polite to stare and you might want to close your mouth, it's not very polite either."

With that Rory closed her mouth and opened up again but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and then prepared herself for some more yelling. "Logan! You talked to my mom and my grandparents? How could you? Wait, what did you say to them?" Rory eyed him suspiciously then looked at Colin and Finn. "Did you know anything about this? I wouldn't doubt it. You guys are just like the Three Musketeers, always hanging out together and getting in trouble together."

"Hey I resent that," Colin said. "I'm usually the one that bails these two out."

"Awww... come on mate. You know that you love being with us and the so called trouble too."

"Well?" Rory asked Logan who just shrugged. Rory stared at him hoping he would cave under the pressure. _No such luck._

Logan laughed. "Sorry, Ace. Nice try but you'll have to do better than that." Seeing Rory pout Logan gave in just a little and decided that she had been through enough so far today. _And she'll be through even more when she realizes where we're going. Might as well give her this much._

"Alright, Ace but just this once. I phoned your grandparents to let them know you wouldn't make it tonight and Emily mentioned something about your mother so I took it into the liberty to phone her also, much to Emily's displeasure. I told her that Lorelai wouldn't be able to make it either since she had some other things to do also. When I did phone Lorelai she was very happy to hear that there would be no Friday night dinner but _was_ concerned about why you were not able to make it. I told her what the plan was seeing as how after I explained myself she went on about making you jump off a seven story building and actually congratulated me on it-"

"Really?" Colin asked.

"I wish I had a mom like that," Finn said wistfully.

"Yeah me too. Anyways, I told her what was happening and she said that everything was okay just for you to call her when we arrived."

Again Rory was staring at Logan with her mouth hanging open. Only this time her recovery was quicker, sort of. "What-? How-? Why-?"

"I need more than that, Ace."

"What possessed you to do that? How did you get my grandma to agree? Why did you tell my grandma that my mom had 'other stuff to do' and did you call my mother Lorelai? Oh, wait," Rory said as realization hit, "Did you say that you told my grandparents that I wouldn't be showing up for Friday nights for _a while._"

"I did that because I knew you wouldn't come with us if you had to go to your dinner. Emily agreed because I just mentioned my name and she remembered me from your little shopping party. I told Emily that Lorelai had other plans because I wanted to get on your mother's good side seeing as what I was going to tell her and I did call your mother Lorelai, she told me I could. And look at that. Can't put anything passed you, Ace, because that is _exactly_ what I said."

Rory put her head in her hands. "If I was standing I would need to sit right now."

"Well you're not standing you're sitting so everythings okay."

"Oh no. Nothing is okay. How am I going to explain this to my mom? To my grandparents? They expect things now and...and... eghhhh!" Rory said throwing her hands in the air out of frustration.

"No worries, Ace. I took care of everything."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Logan laughed and was about to say something but Colin interrupted, "We're here."

Rory's head shot up, "Where's here?" Then looking out the window she realized where they were. "The airport? Logan where the hell are we going?"

"I told you I can't tell you, it's a surprise. Don't worry if your mom would agree to it then it's all good."

"Yeah but I bet," Rory said climbing out of the limo after Logan, taking his offered hand, "That you didn't tell her all of the details."

"Well I couldn't exactly do that now could I? They don't call us a secret society for nothing."

Shaking her head Rory looked at the plane in front of her. It was actually a private jet but that didn't affect its size. It was in reality a private plane one that was for the use of the Life and Death Brigade. Unconsciously Rory squeezed Logan's hand, who squeezed her hand back in reassurrance.

Rory looked at Logan. "I can't do this. Whatever you have planned, it's not for me. I'm the quiet, study kind of girl. Not the whatever you have planned for this trip kind of girl."

"I told you, no worries. If I didn't think you couldn't do this I wouldn't have asked you to come. Remember how it felt when we jumped of that scaffolding?" Rory nodded. "Wouldn't you want to feel like that again?"

Rory thought about it and Logan let her think. _The way I felt...amazing, free, and the adrenaline rush! But do I need to really feel that again? I can just think back to it..._

_She needs this,_ Logan thought. _She needs to think this through just as much as I know she needs to do what the Life and Death Brigade has planned. If she still thinks she doesn't need this then I'll just goad her into thinking I don't believe she can do it. That'll work, it has too!_

"Logan," Rory said, and he could see her loosing the battle with her conscious, "This isn't for me. All I need to do is think back and remember that's all." Rory looked down, ashamed that she couldn't do it.

Logan lifted her chin up so she could look him in eyes. "Rory think, do you want to continue living your life like this forever boxed in like you are?"

"I'm not boxed in." _He said my name? He never does, why now?_

"Oh, that's right. No, you just can't do it at all."

"What do you mean," Rory asked starting to get fired up.

"Well, you keep telling yourself that you can't do it and your mom herself said you needed this and that obviously means something so maybe you just don't have it in you to do what we have planned for this trip."

Rory stomped her foot like a child pouting while Logan fought to keep a straight face. "Logan Huntzberger, you just went and convinced me to prove you wrong. Just to spite you, I'm going to do everything you and the _Life and Death Brigade_ have planned," Rory said spiting out the name harshly.

Logan smiled. _Knew it would work._ "Well, Ace. I don't know..." Logan said playing cool innocence.

"No, Logan. I'm going to do this to prove to you that I can do anything you can do."

"But can you do them better?" He asked recalling the kid song.

"Of course," Rory said smiling seductively and walking towards the plane.

"Here, Ace," Logan said, putting his arm around her waist, automatically pulling her close to him. "Let me walk you."

**TBC...**

So I realize this chapter might be like the last one, in which not too much happens but I needed it to let you guys know what was going on back at home with Lorelai and her grandparents and for Rory to get a hint of what was to come. So this chapter was mostly written when I posted the last chapter and I haven't written much for chapter 5, a line or two really, so chapter 5 might not be posted for a while but I am trying. I decided to post this early instead of waiting until I was halfway or almost done with chapter 5 since I was getting every review begging for the update be soon and with the last one (Gilmoregirl ;)) I just couldn't wait and disappoint the readers. So I hope this helps for the last chapter but probably not since not much happened but I'm thinking maybe the next chapter there will be some goody stuff at least Life and Death Brigade action and we all know that can be good...or bad but either way something should happen but no guarantees!

Please review. Those of you who did last chapter wow thanks so much! I love it when I see that I have emails from Fanfic and they are review alerts! Thanks you guys you rock so much!


	5. The Plane Ride

Okay so here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry for this chapter taking so long but life has been crazy. One emotional ride after another! I was all set to write this chapter and then had a major case of writer's block for some reason and it wasn't pleasant at all. I just got over it last night then realized while I couldn't sleep (because I was thinking about posting it this morning) that I couldn't post it yet because I forgot to put a part in. So yes now it is finally done and I'm so glad too so I can get on with this story! So on with the show...

Again this chapter starts where we left off.

**Chapter 5- The Plane Ride**

"Here, Ace," Logan said, putting his arm around her waist, automatically pulling her close to him. "Let me walk you."

"Thanks. So are you going to let me know some time where it is that we are going? You know I'm going to find out eventually seeing as how I can't wear a blindfoldthe whole time we are where ever we're going."

"Sorry, Ace," Logan said leading her to a window seat. Rory pouted. Logan laughed. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. If you don't ask again then I'll think about maybe telling you before we get off this plane. How about it? Do we have a deal?"

Rory thought about it. _Do I really want to make a deal with him, even if it is a simple one? _But Rory couldn't help it, she needed to find out where they were going and she didn't think Logan was going to tell her if she _did_ ask again. "Alright," she sighed, "Deal, but it's not like I'm getting much out of it. All I get is a maybe where as you get a for sure 'No I won't ask anymore.'"

"Well, I guess you'll just have suffer," Logan said ever so casually.

_I don't know how he does it. Keeping himself so smooth without showing any emotion, at least the ones that he doesn't want to show._

"Can I at least ask when we will be leaving?"

"Ace I think you just did."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"Well answer either of the questions, one or two?"

"Yes."

"OK... Well?" Rory asked again and she knew that Logan was getting much enjoyment out of this but she couldn't help herself, when it came to Logan she acted like a fool.

"Calm down, Ace. We'll be leaving soon. We're not supposed to leave for another good ten minutes."

"Then why did you have me rush to get ready?" Rory asked throwing her hands up in the air, almost hitting some guy in the face.

"Watch it, Ace. You don't want to hit Ethan in the face."

Rory looked at Ethan and said a quick apology, "Sorry, Ethan. I didn't know you were there."

"No worries, reporter."

"Do you know who I am?" Rory asked slightly confused.

"Of course..." Ethan trailed off getting a look from Logan that said 'Don't even mention it.'

"Of course what? How do you know me?"

"Um... Logan told us he was bringing you. At first we didn't know exactly who he was talking about but then he mentioned that you were the one he jumped off the scaffolding with."

"Oh."

"Well, Ethan I think that we might be taking off soon so you better find a seat," Logan said. As Ethan was about to sit down next to them Logan shot him another glare and Ethan shrugged and walked away.

"You said that we weren't leaving for another ten minutes."

Logan shrugged. "Maybe I lied."

"Or maybe you're just messing with my head."

"Or there's that."

Before Rory could say anything back the pilot announced to everyone on board that they would start the flight and asked if everyone would please take a seat and buckle in. Everyone was bustling around arguing, most childishly, about the isle or window seats.

"Honestly you would think that we're a group of little kids," Logan said shaking his head and then smiled as Rory got up from her seat and moved to other side of him to the isle seat.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Again can I say childish?"

"Hey just because I have a preference doesn't mean I am childish."

"Nope, not at all."

"Good. Now where..." Rory stopped herself as Logan started to smirk.

"What's that Ace?" Logan said leaning in closer to her.

_Damn! She almost asked him again! Quick recovery, quick recovery_, Rory thought. "Oh, just wanted to know where the drinks were on this thing in case I need one," Rory said leaning in also.

"Oh don't worry. Once this _thing_ gets to the right altitude the fun will start and you will know where the bar is."

The plane had started to move and as the pilot had already positioned the plane along the runway, it started to speed up, both of them sat back waiting a few seconds for the plane to lift off the ground.

"So, what is this 'fun' you were talking about?" Rory asked yawning.

"Oh, you know Ace. The typical LDB 'fun.'"

"Mhmm," Rory said eyes slowly drifting closed.

"Ace?" Logan said looking at Rory expecting some kind of reply but she had fallen asleep. Logan laughed and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

Rory woke up to loud noise. _Music, _she thought, _and someone singing. Oh no. Finn is singing again._ Rory tried to close her eyes quickly before anyone saw that she was awake but was too slow.

"Ahhh," Came the sound directed to Rory as the singing stopped. "Dear reported girl, you've finally woken up. _Finally!"_

"Well Finn, I didn't want to miss your next act."

Finn grabbed Rory's hand and brought her to the bar. _I guess Logan was right._

"So what would you like to drink, Love?"

"Um...I don't care, anything."

"Not a good idea, Rory," Colin said coming up behind Rory and sitting on the stool next to her.

"Why is that?"

"Finn. He can make some pretty strong drinks."

"Oh yeah," Rory said mentally kicking herself. Rory opened her mouth to change the order but once again she was too slow.

"Okay, Love, try this." Finn handed Rory a shot glass and Rory just stared at it, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to risk it. Then she thought about Logan and what they had discussed before she got on the plane. _I can do anything you can do...But can you do them better? Damn right, I _can_ do them better and I _will _prove it,_ thought Rory.

"Alright, Finn. I'll try it. Cheers." Rory saluted Colin and Finn and downed the glass, which was immediately followed by coughing. "Damn, Finn. What was in that?"

"Oh you know, a little bit of this and a lot of that," Finn said starting to make another drink for her.

Shaking her head at him Rory told him, "Keep them coming only a little less strong. I need to build up a tolerance to your drinks, Finn."

"And if you keep letting Finn serve you drinks, you will before this trip is over," Colin said as Finn handed Rory another drink.

This time the drink only caused a bit of coughing which Finn took as a sign to make stronger drinks for her. "No Finn, I said less strong not stronger. That first one nearly killed me."

"Don't worry Love, you'll thanks me for this later."

"No she won't, the hangover she'll have tomorrow is going to be horrible."

"Finn are you drunk? Because why on earth would I thank you for this?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Finn said looking at her as if in shock.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Actually Love that I do. Now have this drink and lets dance. Then I can sing you a tune."

Rory did as she was told, even though she didn't have to listen but thought the better of it. _I have to deal with these people for a whole trip that I don't even know how long it will last might as well make the most of it_, Rory thought or maybe it was Finn's drinks that were doing the talking.

Rory took the offered hand and was led out to the dance floor. _No one would even guess that we were in a plane. _"I'm going to warn you now that I might step on your feet."

"Don't worry about it."

Rory and Finn danced as Colin occasionally brought Rory some drinks. There was even a ballad or two by Finn directed to Rory, as she giggled helplessly. As Finn finished another one he came by and sat next to her. "You know Finn, I think you may want to get me drunk."

"No, I already did get you drunk but of course with the help of my friend here," Finn added as Colin yet again had another drink in is hand for Rory. Colin sat on the other side of Rory so that she was in between both of them.

_No way out of this drink._ Rory took it but didn't drink it, coming to a realization. _With all this excitement I totally forgot about Logan. _Rory scanned the room and found who she was looking for. Logan was across the room; one arm snaked around some blonde girl's waist while they flirted with each other.

"Oh no Finn," Colin said, "She's got that look on her face again."

"Aye, she does."

Rory drank what was in the glass she was holding without a second thought, no coughing and burning of the throat, and got up, handing the glass to Finn. "Keep making those drinks Finn, I'll be back later."

Finn moved over to sit next to Colin. "Want to get a good seat for this, mate."

"Finn, you sure do have a way with drinks. Did you see how Rory just drank that thing with out so much as a flinch?"

"Ah, graze mate. Now lets sit back and watch the show."

Rory headed over to where Logan and the blonde stood and when she reached him snaked her own arm around his waist, much to his surprise. "Ace, what?"

"Well, sweetie, as much as I enjoy Finn's company, I can only take so much." Rory looked at the girl and smiled. "Logan are you going to introduce us?"

Snapping back to reality, "Um, Ace this is Natalie. Natalie this is Ace, Rory Gilmore."

"Hey," Natalie said in a tone that might have suggested that Rory was ruining the situation.

"Hey, Natalie," Rory said in a happy, go cheery voice. "Thanks for keeping Logan occupied while I was with Finn. I know Logan gets bored easily and the kind of trouble he gets into is crazy."

With a look of shock on her face, Natalie asked, "Oh, are you guys together?"

Seeing Logan was about to say no, Rory cut in, "Of course, its been a year and a half now." Out of the corner of her eye, Rory saw that Logan was going to object and for some reason she wasn't thinking straight, _Maybe it's Finn's drinks again, _and Rory grabbed Logan's face and kissed him.

Of course what was meant to be a simple kiss to get _Natalie_ to leave became the show that Colin and Finn were waiting for.

_God, what am I doing? Kissing Logan? I'm going to kill Finn for this. Oh, God, he's such a good kisser!_

_What the hell? Ace has _definitely_ had too much to drink! I'm going to kill Finn for this. Oh, God she's such a good kisser!_

They only separated when the need for air became a necessity. They were both speechless but it was just as well since they both were gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Colin and Finn witnessed the whole thing. "You would think they actually felt something during that," Colin said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Looks like this little trip is going to be more fun than we thought. Come on mate, lets leave those two to it and get us some redheads and something to drink. I'm no way near drunk!"

Colin just shook his head and followed Finn over to the bar.

Rory was still speechless but the silence that was starting was unbearable. Trying to think back to why she had initiated the kiss in the first place Rory got a picture of a girl and a name, Natalie. _Oh, yeah._ Seeing that Logan wasn't going to say anything, Rory smiled, "So what happened to Natalie? That was pretty rude of her, to just leave like that without saying goodbye," Rory said attempting innocence.

Logan couldn't believe this. Ace, his Ace, was pretending like nothing had happened. If Logan wasn't drunk he might have realized that for the second time he called Rory _his Ace._ "You know Ace, it might have been that she thought she was heading somewhere tonight until you came up and said that we have been going out for a year and a half. And then what with the kiss and all, which by the way I wouldn't mind to repeat. If I didn't know any better I would say that you were jealous."

Rory smiled at this. Glad that he enjoyed the kiss as much as she did. "You know it might have something to do with that kiss and by the way it was you who came up with the year and a half thing yourself, I just merely played along. It looked like you needed some saving. And I was _not _jealous, just drunk. And you know what," Rory said pausing a little bit, "It might be the alcohol from Finn but I wouldn't mind repeating it either."

So this is an abrupt end but like I said writer's block, what a very bad thing it is. This is definitely not one of my favorite chapters, I think it's my least favorite but thats okay it had to get done.

**LivingintheOCsucks-** thanks there wasn't quite so much action here but it will be coming soon! Sorry I know this chapter took long and I do apologize for that.

**Rorgan Fan-** Thanks so much. When the idea of reverse psychology popped into my head I had to use it because it is so him and Rory always says one thing even though she might not mean it and is most likely in denial so I thought that would fit.

**Blueyed18-** Yes I love your fanfic. Its great. I even got the idea to maybe do a story about an arranged marriage between our wonderful couple but not for a while because I know I won't be able to handle both stories. And I do know what you mean when you say a case of writer's block, not a very nice thing that writer's block!

**Gilmoregirl-** Thanks so much for this review. You don't know how much it made me smile and in the best time too. The night I opened the email from the review alert was right after I got my first ticket for speeding, well for anything, and I was so upset and sad and all those other words we learned in elementary school. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long I really did want to get this chapter out sooner but with the ticket and everything else life has been one crazy ride! Thanks again for the review your wonderful for it!

**Smile1-** Thanks for this review. Like I told Gilmoregirl, I opened the review right after I got my first ticket and was in need of some cheering up. Even though your review was half criticism that is okay I welcome that too. I wrote the part with Colin, Finn, and Rory because I thought that there weren't enough of them together. I think in this chapter though there is and equal share of everyone. I'm glad that you like my descriptions because I'm not always quite sure if I describe enough so that the reader knows what I'm getting at. I'll try and work on the cuteness part. I do realize that I can get like that, specially in my every day to day life and I guess it travels to my writing. Thanks for the wonderful review.

**Agel15-** So you still don't know exactly where they are going but I think it will be in the next chapter. And yeah, I loved writing that part. I wanted to include so much but it just wouldn't all fit.

**Goomba-** This review made me laugh/smile so much! But I guess kinda sad too, or at least disappointed in myself. I'm so happy that you love this story and I'm so sorry that I had you waiting for so long, I never meant for you to wait this long. Really I'm sorry for that. I know that the end of this chapter has Rory/Logan but not much but it is something, I just need to get to a certain point in the story for stuff to start happening but in the meantime I hope you enjoy what it happening. Thanks again for the review it finally got me thinking about what to write even when I was in class or at work spacing out! ;)

**RavenEcho**- Thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Preciousbabyblue-** Yeah I think they are wonderful together-they're my new favorite couple!

Okay everyone this chapter took way longer than it should have but I was seriously going off of nothing and it was hard. But I already have an idea for the beginning of the next chapter and with compliments of my sister and the night she had last night I got a few more. And you guys just might find out where the Life and Death Brigade are headed if nothing changes my mind for what I want to write.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed some of those came at the best possible time when I really needed it for the story or just because a smile was needed! So please review, you never know when they will be much needed again...


	6. Welcome To

**MUST READ FOR THIS CHAPTER!** There are some parts in here that will be in italics for one of three reasons. First, if you are at this chapter then you should obviously know that someone, either Rory or Logan so far, is thinking something. Second, for the sake of this chapter and I don't know maybe more chapters it might mean the other side of a phone conversation. Third, will be the translations. You might be confused, especially with the last one but just wait and read to find out!

**Chapter 6- Welcome to...**

Rory woke up in a very bright cabin room with a _very _bad hangover. Climbing out of the bed she made for the noise. _Why the hell was I in a bed and what the hell did I drink last night? _Rory thought as she rubbed her head trying to will the headache away.

Walking out she saw Colin, Finn, Logan, and for the first time Stephanie.

"Hey Rory!" Steph screamed.

Rory cringed. "Steph! Not so loud, would ya?" Rory said plopping down in a chair.

"Someone's got a hangover," Steph said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Here Ace, aspirin and a glass of water is the hangover's cure."

Rory, who had her eyes closed and head leaning back against the couch, looked at Logan and couldn't help but stare. "Logan, um-uh where's your shirt?"

_God why does he have to look so good? _Logan had abs that were toned just right, they weren't over done so that it was disgusting. _And he even has a nice tan. Duh! _Rory thought,_ I should have known that at least, but oh man he really needs to put a shirt on._

"Ace, you've got my shirt on," Logan smirked.

"What? No I don't." Then looking down Rory realized that she indeed did have Logan's shirt on. "What the hell! Where's my shirt?" Rory asked looking around the room for it. "Ugh, what happened last night?"

"Well it wasn't last night, more like hours ago, seeing as how we just landed," Colin said. _Colin always has to be the matter-of-fact one._

"Okay big deal. So where is my shirt, Logan?"

"Don't look at me. You were the one walking around without a shirt. I didn't do anything to provoke it. Ask Colin or Finn."

Rory looked at them expectantly. "Well?"

Colin just shrugged. Finn on the other hand took all the blame for it. "Sorry Love but it's all on me and tonight will be all on me and the next and the next until you can remember everything that happens with all the alcohol I can get in you. Don't you remember, 'you need to build a tolerance.'"

Rory groaned. "Finn, I have new sympathy for you. How is it you do this every night, scratch that every day _and _every night?"

Rory groaned again. _Everything _was coming back to her. Rory looked at Logan and they caught each other's eyes. He smirked at her and she knew that he knew what she had just remembered. Rory just lay down on the couch with her eyes closed trying to ignore the world and wishing that what she was remembering were just a nightmare. _How could I have done that? _Rory thought._ I mean okay the first kiss was to get Natalie away but to go ahead and leave the party to spend the rest of the time making out! _

Trying to act normal even though she was still laying down with her eyes closed, Rory asked in a casual tone, "Did I hear Colin right? Did we land?"

"That's right Ace," Logan said scaring Rory because he was hovering right above her, his face mere inches from hers. "We landed so hurry and find your shirt so I can have mine."

Rory tried to move past him but Logan pulled her into his arms. In a low, husky voice Logan said, "Don't you worry, I didn't forget what happened and I'm not about to." Rory was speechless; she didn't know how to react to what he said especially when he started to kissed her again. Rory surprised herself when she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. They broke away from the kiss like they did with their first one, gasping for air. "God, you're a great kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself." _What am I doing? I shouldn't be kissing him. And I definitely shouldn't be complimenting him on it, his ego is big enough. _Rory turned around leaving Logan where he stood to go search for the missing shirt. She needed to think about what was happening without Logan standing so close to her, the smell of him was driving her nuts.

Rory searched all around the room, having a feeling that she lost the shirt somewhere in there. "You know," Rory started, "No one told me exactly how I lost my shirt and how I ended up in yours."

Logan laughed as he started to search for Rory's shirt as well. "I think it started with Finn saying something and you started chasing him around the room and then you said something about strangling him and of course Finn being Finn asked if you would take off your shirt and use that so he could die a happy man. So being in the drunken state that you were in, did so. However, before you could actually strangle one of my best friends I intercepted you so we could continue from where we left off after you rudely sent Natalie away."

"Hey, I didn't send her away nor was I rude. _She_'s the one that left without saying goodbye which I find rude and she left on her own accord, no one made her leave."

"Right Ace, and that wasn't your plan all along."

"Well not for her to be rude but if you remember me saying last night, it looked like you needed saving."

"Uh huh. Oh! I found it!" Logan said holding up the long lost garment.

"Finally!" Rory walked over and reached out to grab the shirt but Logan pulled it away. "What?"

"I need my shirt back."

"I know. I'll go to the bathroom and change and then you can have your shirt back." Once again Rory tried to grab the shirt but Logan pulled it just out of reach.

"How do I know you're not just going to keep it and then what'll I do without a shirt?" Logan couldn't help it, he had his smirk on._ Messing with Ace is just too much fun._

"Why would I keep your shirt if I've got mine on? And I'm sure you've had to deal with, without having a shirt before."

"Ah ha!" Logan said pointing a finger at her. "I thought you were doing that on purpose."

"Logan you are being ridiculous. Just...give...me...the...shirt!" Rory fought her way to Logan, each word getting higher as she spoke. She finally grabbed the shirt and tried to walk around him but stumbled over something and fell on top of him.

"Ace, I told you if you want to be on top all you need to do is ask," Logan said recalling what he said earlier in the limo. Then thought for a moment, "Or better yet, just tell me and I'll be happy to, specially after last night."

"Logan stop being childish. Nothing happened last night. Just the alcohol clouding my better judgment."

"Oh come on. I know you had just as good a time as I did."

Rory snorted very unlady like. "In your dreams," Rory said but secretly, she did enjoy it. Rory got off of Logan and stomped off to the bathroom before anything could be said or done to interfere with putting her original shirt back on. Once done she went out and handed Logan his shirt which he smiled and put on too. "I told you I would give it back."

"Yeah, but I couldn't be sure that you would."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Lets just go so I can finally see where it is that you brought me."

Once again Logan put his hand on the small of Rory's back just as he did when he led her onto the plane. Leading her to the already open door, Rory paused to look outside but didn't recognize where they were, although she did know it was somewhere she had been before. "Logan?" she questioned.

"Benvenuti a Italia, Ace." Logan threw out his arms to gesture to all that was around them.

Rory stared wide-eyed at him, speechless. Clearing her throat, Rory tried to speak but all that came out was something that resembled a gurgle. Trying again, Rory got something. "We're where?" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Ace. I guess I should of spoke in English, I just thought that you would still be able to understand what I said, which was: 'Welcome to Italy.'"

"I got what you said! I just can't believe we're in Italy. How the hell did you get my mom to agree to this? I mean another state is pushing it but another continent? Wow."

As Rory rambled on, Logan guided her to a waiting limo and held the door open for her. She continued on as she climbed in, "Why are we here? Does the Life and Death Brigade always come here?" Then looking at him curiously and semi-afraid of what the answer would be asked, "Why did you bring _me_ here?"

"Whoa, Ace. Slow down."

"I can't help it the last time I was here, I was with my grandmother, and the other time I was with my mom but that was way more fun than it sounds." The limo started to drive off, following a long line of others.

"With what I know about your mom, I would have to guess that it was. And I can't tell you _why_ we're here only that you should just enjoy the trip, you need to relax and have some good LDB fun and yeah we do come here but not always, sometimes it's Paris or Mexico. Usually we leave Mexico for spring break though."

"Oh man," Rory said feeling a little over whelmed. _What have I gotten myself into...? _But Rory was interrupted from analyzing the current situation by Logan calling her.

"Ace?"

"Hmm?" Rory mumbled as she turned from staring out the window to face Logan, who much to her surprise and unfortunate pleasure, kissed her.

_Good thing for talking to Lorelai. _Logan knew better with Rory Gilmore to check with her mom on something this big, even if Rory was an adult now. _Who would have thought that she would be willing to let this happen without begging and twisting let alone give Logan advice on how to work with her daughter? _

_'Remember if something big happens do _not, _and I repeat do _not_ let her think for too long. Hell, even if something big doesn't happen don't let her think too much. Rory tends to over analyze things and be in denial, is too naive for her own good, and she likes feeling safe. Being safe has always been her fall back. So remember to keep her from thinking, maybe if she remembers how much fun she had on this little trip of yours then once she does get the chance to think then she'll have more pro than con for her pro/con list she's bound to make.'_

Logan took to heart what Lorelai had said because he knew that Lorelai Gilmore and Rory Gilmore were the closest mother and daughter he had known. And the fact that Lorelai was so honest about her own daughter and wanted to help him made this trip even more fun, because knowing once you get home you might be dead could put you in a real bad mood. Granted Lorelai probably didn't think that her daughter would be making out with him, yet maybe she did.

So remembering what Lorelai had said, Logan thought of the only thing to do that would stop Rory from thinking, something that he, himself enjoyed, kissing her.

At first the kiss was simple, just their lips together, until Logan traced his tongue along her lips. Rory opened her mouth, granting him access to explore. She couldn't help it. Not only was the smell of him good, but also the taste of him was even better, almost intoxicating. Logan began to explore, tracing kisses along her jaw until she leaned her head back slightly. Getting the hint, Logan began his exploration of her neck down to her collarbone and shoulder and back to her lips.

Things were going just fine until Logan's phone began to ring. Sighing into the kiss, Logan broke away, answered the phone with a quick, and irritated "What?"

_"Ciao Logan! Come stai? Io? Sono molto bene. _Amo_ le teste rossi! "_ Came the sound of Finn's voice. '_Hi Logan! How are you? Me? I'm very good. I _love_ red heads!_'

"Hey Finn," Logan said sighing again. He wanted to hang up right now and continue with what he was doing before but Logan knew that he would just be bothered until Finn got what he called for. "I'm fine Finn. And everyone knows you love red heads. It isn't a secret."

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk,"_ Finn said and Logan could just picture him shaking his head. _"Everyone wants to know where you are. The party has already started and you're not here. Where are you man?"_

"Yeah, everyone knows that the party isn't the same if I'm not there. Don't worry, I'll be there soon."

Rory had sat back against the comfortable limo seat; waiting for Logan to hang up but patience wasn't something she had just then. Not knowing what came over her, Rory sidled over to Logan and staddled him, beginning her own little exploration just as Logan had been doing before they were interrupted.

"Ace-" Logan stopped abruptly. "Uh, listen Finn, I've gotta call you back. It's a little distracting where I am right now."

_"Distracting? How can it be distracting, you're with Reporter Girl? Oh wait I saw her today, never mind. Ciao (Hello/Goodbye)!"_

"Yeah, exactly Finn. Bye." Logan snapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket. "Ace... what... are... you... doing?" Logan said in between the kisses Rory was giving him.

"I...got...bored."

"I love the way you distract yourself but you were also distracting me," Logan said giving Rory a smirk.

"Well," Rory said sitting back on his lap but keeping her arms around his neck, "I love the way I distract myself too and the whole point was to get you off the phone." Rory gave him a smirk of her own. One that he would start to relate to as her mischief smile, meaning she was up to something. "So," Rory said starting to kiss him again, "What did Finn want?"

"Oh you know," kiss, "Just wondering where I was." Kiss.

"Doesn't he know," kiss, "That you're a big boy," kiss, "And can take care of yourself." Kiss.

"Sure he does but he's Finn, says the party started already and a party isn't a party if I'm not there," Logan said even though he knew she had heard him say it earlier.

Rory could tell he was smirking into their kiss as he said the last part but she smirked back, the light bulb coming on. _If he's enjoying this, and I know he is, then he won't be at all pleased. _Rory pulled back out of their kiss, leaving a groaning Logan confused and pouting.

"What was that for?"

"You know if I didn't know you any better I would have thought you learned how to pout from my mother," Rory said amused.

"Glad you think its so funny. Now come over here," Logan said and made a grab to pull Rory back but she pulled away first and sat back down on the seat.

"Uh uh," Rory said shaking her head. "If you're the life of the party then we wouldn't want you to miss it after all you would be disappointing so many people. And we can't have that, not while we're in _Italia._ Besides I want to see where we're staying. If I know the Life and Death Brigade, which I do since I wrote an article and have researched it, the hotel has got to be amazing."

"Sorry to disappoint you Ace but we're not staying in a hotel."

"What? Then where are we staying?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Cut the crap Huntzberger. I'm going to find out so you might as well tell me."

Logan laughed. "Oh but I can't until you see for yourself."

"You just like annoying me," Rory said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I cannot tell a lie."

Rory gave him a glare. "Miscreant."

"I am offended by that."

"Good."

"Well Ace, you can stop the pouting 'cause we are here." Logan opened the door and got out offering his hand to Rory who ignored it. "Wow Ace. That was just mean."

"Well, I'm mad at-" Rory stopped and stared at the building they were staying at. It was a castle, the kind that you see in the movies and you would love to stay in but never can, the kind that you're afraid of what is in there because it's so old. The kind that is made of old stones and looks to be falling apart with the walls built around it from the time when people thought the walls would defend their home against conquerors.

"Impressed?"

"No," Rory said a little too quickly.

"Yeah right. Come on Ace lets go," Logan said leading her to the doorway.

To clear up some questions (I didn't want to have this in the beginning for fear it might give something away): Finn and Colin both were serving Rory but the whole evil genius behind the plan was of course Finn. Anything to do with alcohol Finn is always involved.

A/N: I kno the plane ride to Italy takes far longer than it seems in the story but for the sake of the story _pretend_ it took that long please!

**beautymarked-** So I know that you didn't get anything really for the rest of the plane ride but I hope this was okay. Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter if anything I think this one is worse! But thats okay I'm trying my hand at this so called writing thing so I'm not perfect. Thanks for the ideas though!

**smile1**-thanks for the review, you're a true fan for just letting me know like you did thanks so much!

**riotgirllina**- I tried to make it longer but the chapter wasn't working for me as you can see with how long it took me to update and I think the last chapter was just as long as the last ones but that might be my imagination since I'm the one writing it! LoL.

**Gilmoregirl-** Thanks I'm so glad you love the story and it's okay that you have said it a million times make it two! Thanks I did cheer up about it. Now I keep forgetting about it. I really need a radar though. wink

**lil girl**-thanks so much for the review

**paperwings-**ahh kate yes you finally read the story! took you long enough! I'm sorry it makes you want a boy but I think just thinking about Logan makes us all want a boy (him really!) I figured that would be your favorite part since you're a whre. wink wink lol. Yes what we write in school is boring and give a person no enthusiasm to write hence the problem but I still say I'm not a writer just a person trying their hand at something new-out of my comfort zone but I still like it so I'm not stepping out all the way...thanks though for the 'two' reviews!

**preciousbabyblue-**I guess you can say that but Rory is always filled with excuses.

**Agel15-**I'm glad you liked the last chapter yep the Natalie part was one of my favorite for the chapter. Thanks so much for the review!

**Kimmers-**thanks glad you liked it!

**Shawna-**Thanks I hope things are still coming along not as I planned but I think they're still coming along...

**Lorelai89-**Hoped you like this. Thanks for the review!

**Aysha-**thanks for the review. I know that the clothes aren't normal but nothing is ever normal here right?

**Moocowgirl**-I'm glad that you think Logan is in character. It was one of my worries thanks.

**Iceprincess954-**I hope this chapter at least gives you something about what the LDB is up to.

**star-**thanks glad that you love it.

**Loganlover-**I'm so a Logan lover too! sigh well sorry to keep you waiting didn't mean to but here it is and thats a great idea for the story I'll take it in to consideration.

**Minghing-**I'm glad that you liked all that it really makes me smile and be happy you are the best.

Okay everyone I know this took way longer but I'm even staying up to post it instead of waiting for tomorrow night because I don't even know if that would work so here was the latest on _In Omnia Paratus_. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up.

By the way, if you recall one of my notes from the last chapter said that I got some ideas from what happened to my sister one night. I included some of that in here can you guess what it is-put it in your review. Kate (paperwings) might already know but I don't know if I said anything since I changed it around a bit for the sake of the story.

Another thing, I don't know if I said this yet but Natalie is sort of a character I made up she in reality is my 16 year old sister whom I got the ideas from but felt like adding her in to cause drama because that is what she does.

Last but not least you should understand now what I was saying in the beginning about the italics. We had to write some essays in my Italian class and so at the time I was channeling some of that and decided to add the language into the story. If anyone if reading this and sees that something is wrong I do apologize I'm not the best at it but I'm trying I hope I get some credit for that at least. But just so you know I always had them going to Italy because it's one of my dream places to go to. If anyone thinks that the translation is confusing the way I have it set up then let me know of another way to do it and I'll be happy to change it for the next chapters.


	7. A Quick Tour and The GG Rooms

**Author's Ramblings/Apology**- So I know this chapter was a long time coming and I do apologize for that, seriously I do. I don't know why I didn't just write this but I don't know what happened to me. This chapter isn't very long and I'm sorry about that but since the season finale was tonight had to give you something. From now on I think I'm going to be one chapter ahead but I have an idea of what to write, sort of. Again I'm sorry about the long delay but school is over June 5th so I'll have all the time in the world if I'm not working.

I've decided that if you want anything to be added to this story put it into a review. In other words, I've got a serious case of writer's block and don't know what to write about but give me time I would come up with something I just don't want to make you guys wait! See how nice I am?

**A/N- **The scene about Rory getting drunk and running around the room chasing Finn was the part inspired by my sistere, Natalie. She came home with a horrible hang over(part of the story) and told me about someone running around the room without a shirt and her boyfriend giving her his so she wouldn't be shirtless.

**Chapter 7- A Quick Tour and The GG Rooms**

Last time on _In Omnia Paratus_:

"Impressed?"

"No," Rory said a little too quickly.

"Yeah right. Come on Ace lets go," Logan said leading her to the doorway.

They stood in front of the doorway waiting for someone to open the door. A minute or two later a maid answered and greeted Logan by name.

"Ciao Signor Huntzberger. Come stai?" _Hello Mr. Huntzberger. How are you?_

"Hello, Loredonna. I'm fine. Where is everybody?" Logan asked giving Loredonna a smile and his jacket.

Rory copied Logan and took off her coat, which Loredonna took. "Hi, I'm Rory."

"Hello Miss, I'm Loredonna," Loredonna said switching to English and giving Rory a genuine smile. Turning to Logan she said, "Everyone's upstairs in the GG Rooms, Logan."

"Okay thanks. Can you make sure that our stuff gets up to our rooms?" Logan asked Loredonna as he took Rory's hands and lead her up the stairs.

"Si." _Yes._

"Grazie, Loredonna." _Thanks, Loredonna._

"Non c'e problema." _No problem._

"Logan? What are the GG Rooms?" Rory asked.

"Oh sorry Ace. I forgot this is your first time here. The GG Rooms are the Glass and Game Rooms. It's where most of the parties happen in this place."

"Are we going straight there? Because I want to see the rest of this place." Rory told Logan.

Logan laughed. "No worries Ace. We'll be here awhile so you'll get to see everything in this place." As Logan led Rory through the castle he became a tour guide of sorts. "Down here Ace and the hall above us, is where everyone will be sleeping," Logan said pointing down a long hallway and then to the ceiling. "The best rooms I've seen are down that hall. Then we have more rooms that no one really bothers with. There just there from when whoever built this thing decided the more the better."

"And who exactly built this place, Logan?"

"Ahh something I'm not exactly allowed to tell you. At least not yet."

"If you can tell me later why not just make it now?"

"Because I can't now you know that. It'll interfere with-"

"The integrity of the event. I know, I know," Rory said with an eye roll.

"Then why did you bother to ask?"

Rory shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Logan laughed, "Back to the house, down here is where the staff stays during our _events_. And in this hall is where some of the fun happens, on this floor at least. Then," Logan said leading Rory up one of the many staircases in the castle, "We have the other hall that I mentioned where the rest of us will sleep."

"I hope I'm on the first floor," Rory said slightly out of breath, "This is way too much like exercising."

"Out of shape there Ace?"

"Not at all but it's one of the sacred rules: Gilmores _do not_ involve themselves in anything related to exercise."

"You're strange."

"And proud of it."

Shaking his head, Logan got back to the house again. "Some more unnecessary rooms. Then the hall that consists of the other half of the fun in this place." Logan pulled Rory along leading her to the noise coming out of two rooms. "These here, Ace, are the GG rooms." One room was on one side while the other was facing it on the other side of the hall.

One look into each of them and Rory knew which was which. "Let me guess," Rory said. "This one here," Rory said pointing to the room with all kinds of games, from arcade to pool and air hockey tables, in it, "This one is the Game room and the other one with all the glass is the Glass room."

Logan smirked. "Actually, it's the opposite. You see when we decided these rooms were the best we also decided to name the rooms so everyone would know what we were talking about. And well Finn happened to be around and he came up with Game and Glass rooms. All of us thought it was great, simple and easy to remember, right? That is until we found out that he meant the Game room as the room with the glass and the Glass room as the room with the games."

Rory shook her head. "That's so like Finn."

"It is. So whenever you talk to him if he says Game you know it's Glass and vise versa but if you talk to anyone else it's the normal way. We just do it to humor him."

"Yeah right," Rory said in a disbelieving tone, "You just couldn't get him to think the other way."

"And there's that. Wow Ace, you're getting to know us really well."

"Well, isn't that scary," Came a voice from none other than Finn himself.

"And why is that Finn?" Rory asked.

"_Well, _we're _supposed _to be _secret _group, _remember_?" Finn said in his usual dramatic way exaggerating every other word.

Rory laughed. "At the rate I'm going, I might as well join this little _secret group_ of yours."

Rory was still laughing about Finn so she didn't see Logan and Finn exchange quick glances. "I doubt you would be able to handle the Brigade, Reporter Girl."

"And why is that?"

"Because you can't possibly do all the crazy stuff we do," Colin answered for Finn walking up and joining the conversation.

"Ha! Quite the contrary." Rory said pointing a finger at Colin then Finn. "Just before Logan and I boarded the plane I told him that I could do anything he could do."

"But can you do them better?" Finn and Colin asked at the same time.

"How is it that you guys think so a like?" Rory asked surprised.

"It's a gift Ace."

"Ugh!" Rory exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Boys!"

"What about boys?" Steph asked coming up to the group.

"I can't stand them, especially them, The Three _Stupid_ Musketeers," Rory said pointing to them again this time more angry.

"Hey no name calling," Finn said with a look of shock on his face but the girls ignored him.

"I know," Steph said. "They always think they're right no matter what. Even if they realize that they're wrong they're still right!"

"And the smugness. Oh don't get me started on the smugness."

"Now that's it," Finn said. "I am not smug or at least _that_ smug. Maybe Logan and Finn but not me."

Rory and Steph rolled their eyes. "Ugh!" Both of them yelled, disgusted.

"Come on Steph lets go and have some fun."

"Fine with me."

Rory and Steph hooked their arms through each other's. "Now which room should we choose?" Steph asked.

"Which is more fun?"

Steph laughed. "You definitely fit in here."

Rory smiled. "And the guys thought I couldn't handle it. Hah!"

"The most fun huh?" Steph asked. "How about we try the Glass room first to get some drinks. Now that's the room with all the glass," Steph said like it wasn't obvious. "The best bar in this place is in the Glass Room."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The girls walked over to the Glass Room without so much as a thought to the guys.

So I know this was an abrupt end to the chapter but I wanted to get this out since tonight is the season finale. Please don't hate me that the chapter is so short. I promise to make the next chapter longer, this chapter just didn't really want to happen and there wasn't really much to put into it unless I went and started what I want to put into the next chapter. So look for that and on with the reviews...(by the way you guys have been great with them thanks so much)

**LivingintheOCsucks-**thanks so much for this review. It made so happy. Your wonderful. I'm glad that you think I'm not going too fast because I kind of thought I was going too slow so thanks again!

**Paperwings-** Yes here is now the next update for the story. And I know I already told you about the inspiration that Natalie gave me but yep you guessed it right! Plus the part about the running around shirtless. Glad you like reading the character's thoughts those are fun to write.

**Rorgan fan-** I'm so glad you love this story and that you think I capture Logan well and make Rory more interesting. I always thought she needed to live life better (now thats not quite an issue though wink)

**Smile1-** thanks so much. Love your input.

**Beautymarked-** I'm glad you think that the last chapter was your favorite. Now this one is my least favorite. Yeah I like the take charge Rory too.

**Agel15-** Yes, they're in Italy! It's my dream place to go and I've always got Italian this or Italian that on the brain so it would make sense that I would write a story about them being there. LOL. Yeah that flash back came to me after I had thought of what I was going to do in the chapter but I just had to add it. It took me awhile to get it right too, I had to keep reading it over and changing things so it would make sense. Thanks go to my sister Natalie for the shirt scene.

**Gilmoregirl-** Thanks for the review. All inspiration I had about the shirtless scene goes to my sister, Natalie.

**Jmarit17-** Thanks for the review. I know, I love Colin and Finn too. Finn is just so fun to write!

**Zeroxx-** Thanks. I'm glad that you like the chapter.

**Jracklesfan77-** I'm sorry you think I'm evil but I sort of think I am too leaving you like that and I do apologize for it! I really and truly am sorry. I am happy to hear though that the story is so good you would refer to the next chapter as your next breath. Here you go, now you can't wither and die. LOL.


	8. The Glass Room

**NOTE ABOUT LAST CHAPTER-**Okay so with some of the reviews I got for the previous chapter, to my understanding some people caught the little piece about Logan and Finn 'exchanging quick glances.' Now I don't know all that much about the LDB and the rules they have so I'm going to make them up as I go along. If anyone knows anything about it that I might not please let me know!

**AN at the bottom!**

**Chapter 8-The Glass Room**

Last time on _In Omnia Paratus_:

_"The most fun huh? How about we try the Glass room first to get some drinks? Now that's the room with all the glass," Steph said like it wasn't obvious. "The best bar in this place is in the Glass Room."_

_"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."_

_The girls walked over to the Glass Room without so much as a thought to the guys._

_-_

"You actually think they forgot about us?" Finn asked seemingly sad.

"Nah," Colin said. "Rory's just letting loose. Right, Logan?"

"What?" Logan asked coming out of his thoughts. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, mate, you were getting quite cozy with Reporter Girl on the plane," Finn said.

"And if she's mad at any of us it's you, she's mad at," Colin added.

"What? She's mad at me? How did I miss this?" Logan asked completely clueless.

"Did you not hear the thing between Reporter Girl and Steph?" Finn asked baffled.

"Damn Huntz, you're more clueless than we thought," Colin said adding his input once again.

Before he could stop himself, Logan heard himself saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The guys started laughing after realization hit about what Logan had said. "Come on guys lets go get drunk."

"Here, here," Colin said after he could speak again.

"Amen!" Finn yelled. "Those words are music to my ears."

Finn headed towards the Glass Room but Logan steered him off to the Game Room. "Not the 'Game Room' Finn, the 'Glass Room.'"

"Awe, why? That's my favorite bar in there. And I need to continue with teaching Reporter Girl the ways of the _divine_ substance that is alcohol."

"Finn, you sound like Ace when she talks about coffee."

"Don't worry you can continue teaching," Colin told Finn, patting him on the shoulder for comfort. "_You_ _need to, remember?_" Colin reminded."Logan, here, just doesn't want to get mauled by Rory and Steph."

"I still don't see why Ace is mad at me when she and Steph were talking about boys in general with the occasional remark about all three of us," Logan said as they walked over to the bar in the real Game Room.

"Dense, I tell you," Finn said shaking his head.

"You know for Finn being the one that is always drunk," Colin started, "You sure seem like you're the one out of it."

"What!" Logan exclaimed more confused than ever.

Both of them shook their heads at their friend. "Never mind," Colin said.

"Fine, whatever," Logan said.

The guys ordered their own drinks and surveyed the room and the people in it.

"So what do you guys think about what's planned for this winter break?" Colin asked.

Finn downed his shot. "I don't care mate, so long as there are ladies and alcohol I'm good."

Colin laughed. "Should have known." Turning to Logan, "What about you, Huntz?"

Logan shrugged, "It's really all the same to me. Except the whole part about Ace, you know? Usually there are more people getting inducted."

"Yeah why is it that? We never do just one person. I can't even remember the last time the LDB inducted just one," Finn said.

Colin snorted. "Like that's really saying a lot!"

Logan smiled at his friends. "It's because she has the right to be with us. And we already had our normal induction event. So this is going to be hers along with a great winter break hosted by us."

"Well of course it's going to be great!" said Finn shocked. "I mean it _is_ us!"

Colin and Logan laughed shaking their heads. "Just drink up Finn," Logan said as Colin passed him a drink.

----------

Steph and Rory went to the bar and ordered their drinks. "You know, I think that Finn will be disappointed in me for just ordering a strawberry daiquiri. Probably not enough alcohol," Rory added when Steph looked at her questioningly.

"Who cares about the boys? We like daiquiris so we're going to drink daiquiris and we're going to have fun without them!" Steph said ending in a high note.

"Hell yeah!" Rory said and they took their drinks turning to look at the room they were in.

"So Steph tell me, what's in this room exactly?"

"Well first and foremost the bar, which you already know. And since you have the best bar in here you need to have the best entertainment in here. So in one corner we have the stereo which is hooked up to all the speakers around the room. I don't know much about it; it's mostly the guys that get into the equipment. Mostly us girls like the games."

Rory looked at her weirdly. "I know, who would have thought that the girls like the games? But we kind of customized the games and the guys don't really like it," Steph said smiling.

"Anyways, then in another corner we have a room that we had built for other part of entertainment, the theater."

"You have your own theater here?" Rory asked just jumping up and down at the thought.

Steph laughed. "Yeah, we had to or else it just wouldn't be the same. Okay, so with the best entertainment comes the best place to dance to the music," Steph said pointing to the middle of the room.

Following Steph's gaze and hand, Rory could just make out people dancing on a glass floor amongst all the other people.

"Is that really a glass floor?" Rory couldn't help but ask.

Steph looked sad as she answered, "No, they told us that if we made it glass it would eventually crack so we just made it look like it."

"Still looks pretty good though."

"Thanks. We try."

"So now what do we do? We have our drinks, the music is already going, and while I love movies I just don't feel in the mood for them."

"Well," said Steph smiling mischievously, "You know that only leaves one thing left in here."

Rory looked at Steph with confusion on her face and mentally went over the list of things to do in the room. "Oh no, Steph. I don't dance well. In fact, I can't dance. It just doesn't work for me."

"Come on. Please Rory, I promise that you'll have fun," Steph said almost begging.

Rory turned to the dance floor. _It does look like they're having fun, _Rory thought. _How much could it hurt to try?_

"I set myself up for this, didn't I?" asked Rory and Steph knew she had caved.

"Yes!" Steph said jumping up and down. "Come on Rory. Let's go have some fun!"

"Fine, we can have some more fun _but_we need to get me a little crunked!" Rory said eyeing the dance floor again.

"Okay." Steph turned to the bartender and ordered something. Turning to Rory, Steph handed her a drink. "Drink this, it should do the trick."

Not bothering to wonder what it was, since it was Steph, Rory drank the shot. "Oh my God!" Rory said coughing. "Steph what was that?"

Steph smirked. "Not really sure. I'm not quite brave enough to ask, since I've had it a few times. It's called Finn's Specialty."

"Finn's-what? Oh my God. I can't believe you gave that to me. I said a little crunked not dead off my ass."

Steph laughed. "Well I knew it would do the trick. 'Cause I started drinking as soon as I got here and that was definitely awhile ago so I had to speed up the process...so," Steph said dragging out the last part.

"Give me another," Rory said to the bartender. After a second hesitation, Rory drank it and Steph grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Finding a spot in the middle of it all, the girls found the beat and started dancing.

--------

An hour later the guys were still in the Game Room drinking away at the bar.

"Can I go and find Reporter Girl now?" Finn asked.

"Are you ever going to stop asking and just forget about it?" asked Logan back.

"No," Finn said looking at Logan as if he had grown two heads.

"Fine, let's go."

"Why are all of us going?" Colin asked. "Not that I don't want to, I've been meaning to talk to Steph but it's just Finn wanting to go."

"Just shut up Colin and come or not," Logan said getting a bit frustrated.

"Testy tonight aren't we?" Finn asked as they headed to the Glass Room.

"Not at all. Just haven't had enough to drink."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Finn exclaimed as he actually skipped to the bar in search of the girls and of course another drink.

"Oh lovely loves! Where have you gone?" Finn sing-songed searching up, down, and around the bar in his drunken state.

Logan just shook his head and laughed at Finn's antics.

"Finn," Colin said as he hit Logan on the chest to get his attention.

"Yes Colin?" Finn asked in a high voice.

"I found Steph _and_ Rory."

Finn and Logan both looked where Colin was staring. There on the dance floor was Steph and Rory grinding to the music.

"Damn, I didn't know Reporter Girl could move like that!" Finn said as he tried to move to the dance floor but Logan grabbed him by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked.

"To go dance of course," Finn answered innocently.

"No."

Finn looked at Logan like he was crazy. "Why not?"

Logan's eyes flashed at the question and they narrowed staring at Finn.

"Um, Finn," Colin said noticing Logan, "Why don't you come with me and let's start Rory's drink list for tonight. It seems she started without us, so we have some catching up to do."

Finn shrugged and went behind the bar to start making drinks.

Colin looked at Logan and sighed. "Get your act together Logan," he said and left to help Finn.

_What the hell is Colin talking about?_ Logan thought. _And why did I stop Finn from dancing? It's not like I _mind, _just because she's _my _Ace. Ah jeez, there I go again with Rory being my Ace. Ugh, I can't take all this._

Logan stomped over to Finn and Colin and sat on the bar stool, "Make me something Finn."

"What would you like, mate?"

"Anything."

Colin looked at Logan like he was crazy. "Are you sure you want to tell Finn that, man?"

"Um, just make it strong Finn but not one of your concoctions. I don't want to be one of your guinea pigs."

"Alright mate," Finn said as he did this and that, adding and shaking. After he was done, Finn handed the drink to Logan, who looked at it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Well, you said you didn't want to be a guinea pig, so it's still one of my concoctions just one that I know other people have survived after drinking."

Logan downed the shot and asked for another. Colin looked at Logan like he was crazy, again.

Finn just smiled, happy to make two of his friends' drinks.

Finn sent Colin back and forth bringing Rory drinks, telling him to make sure she drank them.

After awhile Colin never came back and they knew he went off with Steph.

After a few more shots, Logan suddenly got up. "Where ya goin' mate?" Finn asked.

"To go dance," Logan said simply.

Finn shook his head at his friend's foolishness and made himself a drink, waiting for any signs of trouble.

---------

Rory was having a great time. Sure it might have been because of the drinks she had with Steph or because of the drinks Finn kept sending her way via Colin but she really didn't care. For once in her life she was enjoying herself, without thinking about the people around her and what _they_ might think.

At first when Steph and Rory started dancing out on the floor, Rory wasn't too sure if she could dance like everyone else but with everyone around her mixed with the alcohol, she got into it just fine. After awhile, however, Steph disappeared with Colin and Rory started to dance with the people around her.

---------

_I really don't like this, not at all. I mean what am I doing, going over to the dance floor? It's not like I like her, it's just _AceLogan looked over to where he was headed and stared at her. _She's so beautiful. Why didn't I ever notice it before? _Logan asked himself. Pushing the guy

Rory was dancing with out of the way, Logan sidled up behind her and wrapped his arm around her and started dancing to the same beat with her.

After dancing for a couple songs, Rory still didn't know it was Logan. After one particular grind from Rory, Logan groaned. "I never knew you had it in you Ace," Logan whispered in a low husky voice in her ear.

At the sound of his voice, Rory spun around, eyes wide and mouth open.

Logan smirked. "It's not polite to stare, with your mouth open no less."

Pushed out of her shocked reverie, Rory tried to speak but nothing came out. Trying to attempt again she cleared her throat. "What are you doing? How long have you been here?"

"Not that long just a few songs or so."

"What happened to the guy that I was dancing with?"

"Who? Ethan? He had to leave so instead of leaving you to dance by yourself, I came and joined you."

Again Rory stared at Logan. "Come on Ace, how about we start dancing again? We were having a good time before." As Logan said this, he took hold of Rory's waist and started slowly moving to the music with Rory not far behind.

_Why do I bother in the denial stage?_ Rory thought. _It just gives me headaches and all I come up with later on are a bunch of lists. Might as well have a good time, like I was before._

Rory and Logan continued to dance. The dj played faster songs until early in the morning. A lot of people had already started to leave and go to their rooms while others stayed behind and just slowly swayed to the now slow songs.

Logan looked down at Rory and saw that she was falling asleep in his arms. Looking around the room for Finn, he saw that Finn was just leaving with some red head and knew that Colin and Steph had left together a long time ago.

"Ace?" Logan questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we go to bed? You're falling asleep on your feet."

Rory picked up her head from where it was resting on Logan's shoulders and was going to argue but then couldn't when she started to yawn.

Logan smirked. "Yea Ace?"

"Okay, I'll go to bed," Rory said as she laid her head back down on Logan's shoulder and he guided her to the door and to her room. Unfortunately for Rory, it looked like her room was on the second floor. "Ugh, you just _had_ to give me an upstairs room?"

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't walk up a flight of stairs?"

"Are we almost there yet?" Rory asked and then saw the long hall of rooms. "I feel like sleeping right here on the floor in the hall."

"Come on Ace. It's only two more rooms down."

"But the rooms are huge and therefore very, _very _far apart. Thus, a lot of walking for me."

"Oh shut up, we're here now."

"Oh thank God!"

Rory went into the room and was shocked by what she saw. There was a common room for when people came to visit her. The room was furnished with sofas, love seats, mini bar, and entertainment center; a mini living room.

"If this is what the common room looks like, I can't wait to see the bedroom." Rory turned around and looked at Logan. "Which door is it?" Rory asked when she saw that there was more than one.

"The one over here," Logan said and walked over to the right. "The other door on this side leads to the room next door as does the one across from it while the other door on the left leads to the bathroom." Logan opened the bedroom door and ushered Rory in.

Again Rory was shocked. The bed was a nice king sized bed with blue silk sheets, tons of pillows, a canopy on top, and looked as if it were waiting for someone to jump up and down on it. There were two glass doors that led to an outside balcony and in one corner there was a big vanity with a huge mirror on top of it. What caught Rory's eye, though, was the tall fold up dressing shield that ladies used to use years ago when they would change their clothes and have their maids help tie the back of their dresses.

"Am I supposed to really use that thing?" Rory asked pointing to it.

Logan chuckled. "No. It's just there for show. So, your clothes are in the closet, so why don't you get changed and then get to bed. People won't be up that early since Finn helped plan this thing and it's already early in the morning."

Rory headed into the closet as Logan finished talking and grabbed her pj's. As she got changed she continued to talk. "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing, it's a relax day. So I was thinking that you could site see around Rome."

Rory came out and headed to Logan. "What about you? You're not coming?"

Logan walked up to Rory and put his hands around her waist. _God, she looks so cute in her tank top and hello kitty pants._ "If that's what you want, I can."

Rory smiled and nodded her head. "Good then it's settled," Rory said as she yawned again.

"Okay Ace, time for bed," Logan said as he guided her to the bed and tried tucking her in but she pulled him down too. "What are you doing Ace?"

"I want you to keep me warm, this is a big room and I get cold."

Logan smiled. "Alright but let me get comfortable."

Rory let go of him as she closed her eyes and started to drift off.

Logan dressed down to his boxers and climbed in next to Rory who snuggled up to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist again they both drifted of to sleep.

**AN-**Finally! I finished chapter 8! I know it's a miracle. I really didn't mean to have this chapter take so long but it did and I'm extremely sorry about that. I really should get my butt in gear about it since I know what it's like waiting but alas school and a new life and other little things just seemed to get in the way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when the next will be out since I have to do some research on Rome, since I have never been there before but I will try.

Check out this website for a Rogan Message board it's pretty good and needs more members…

http/ s13.invisionfree. com/ TheFirstToFall /index. php?

Sorry again, I meant to have it up Christmas night but I ended up falling asleep during the second half of the bears vs. packer's game and didn't get it finished. So there it is and here are the reviews… (ps- The bears rock!)

**Rogan fan**-thanks for the review but I'm not too sure if I'm keeping up the good writing as of now.

**Smile1-**thanks for the review

**Beautymarked-**well the major rory/logan action will be coming soon. I just don't know where exactly I want to go…

**Gilmoregirl-**wow so your review really made me think of how long it has been since my last update! I'm so sorry!

**Agel15-**yea the whole game and glass room was a spur of the moment thing to add. Glad you liked it!

**BSManthaLUV-**I liked chapter 4 too. It was fun writing too!

**Paperwings-**wow so I finally finished this chapter. It only took me months to do it! Lol. Well we all know how we rant about how guys annoy us…although I'm not quite sure if you are these days…hehe

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13-**yay I finally updated, thanks for the review

**Princetongirl-**thanks for the review!

**Angel1178-**sorry this update took so long. Thanks for your awesome review. Ps-I love your website but there really hasn't been that much activity.

**Mochaddicted79-**well I'm sorry that I disappointed you once again, but chapter 8 has finally arrived 

**Spinaround-**I'm so glad that you like the combination of moments between Rory and Logan! I never know if it's too much or not enough! Thanks.

**Aznangel4eva-**thanks for the review!

**Alexelizabeth-**thanks for sending me the message! (I totally didn't even know you could do that!) but the message got me really thinking about finishing up this story! Thanks so much


	9. Hiatus

I'm sorry but this story is on hiatus until I can get everything together and write some chapters. I hate it when I post a chapter and don't have a chapter already going or finished completely. Plus I have no inspiration to write as of the moment what with all the papers I've got to do for my classes. And for some reason Microsoft isn't working on my computer anymore even though I have re-installed it several times. I know these are all excuses but I truely am sorry. I'll try and get working on the story as soon as I can though. If you have any ideas that you think would work or be interesting in the story, email me. You never know if it will inspire me! ;-)

I've tried to start another story long ago that is all my own and is supposed to be posted on FictionPress but I haven't gotten around to get all the basics squared away-there are a lot of details to the story.

I've also started a blog so that people can see what's been going on with the stories since it's easier to update there than adding a 'chapter' here. So you can check my profile and go to the second link listed and you can access my blog! Thanks and again I'm sorry. :-(

Nicole


	10. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

Recently I've had a few people add this story to their alert lists or favorite lists. I've also gotten reviews asking me to update. I know the last author's note I posted said I would finish this and I still plan on it but I am currently studying in Rome right now. Yes you read correctly! I am in Rome, Italy until the middle of May and even though I am only studying at a language school I've got about 3 classes going plus an independent literature class that is about kicking my butt.

I think one of my problems for continuing writing this story was that I hadn't been to the places I was writing about. I didn't think I could do the places justice by just doing research and going off my imagination. Now that I've been to some of the amazing places here, I might actually be able to finish chapter 9. I've got a little over 6 pages written so I'll try and work on it but as I've said I'm finally living one of my dreams studying here in Rome and so writing is not one of my top priorities.

Thank you so much to all of those that are still reading this and waiting for an update. Keep pushing me to update and one day we'll get one! 

~Nicole


End file.
